Remnant's Shadow
by Spiders922
Summary: A demonic black sword from legends, in the hands of a smart mouth kid? Oh what fun to have.
1. Alone

Gathering the chess pieces, what would become Team RWBY and JNPR ran for it, wanting to not only complete initiation, but also escape the two massive Grimm on their tail.

"Wait for ME!" A voice was heard. What would become Team RWBY and JNPR turned to see a boy about sixteen with wild blue hair, a muscle shirt, black and white pants with a grey scarf and black katana on his back carrying someone else not important enough to detail.

"We need to leave, those things are coming." Weiss said a little concerned.

"We don't leave someone who needs help alone." Ruby responded, using her speed to get to the boy.

"What happened? We need to leave soon or two MASSIVE monsters are going to try killing us." Ruby explained.

"The moron's aura went to zero. Even I know when it's best to run. I had to drag his ass here." The boy stated, Ruby nodded. "Anyone got a flare?" The boy asked.

"OH! I've got something that could work!" Nora yelled, taking out her weapon and firing it into the air. "That should send a signal for help." She said.

"Good." The boy stated as he set his "partner" down, grabbing a Black King piece. He saw in the distance a Bullhead coming, and he smiled. "I plan on finishing this "Test", even if I gotta do it alone." He stated, noticing the Death Stalker headed for them. "But first." And then he jumped, using his palm to strike the massive Grimm with a BANG before taking off with Ruby. "Gotta make sure that thing follows!" He yelled. He checked his scroll, noting how low his aura was.

"So, what's your name?" Ruby asked as they ran.

"Call me Black Star!" the boy responded.

Getting into a clearing, he saw the castle. Just to the top would be the end of this stupid test. Unfortunately, a Nevermore and Death stalker followed them.

"We need to distract that thing!" Ruby yelled.

"Nora, take it." Ren said, Nora agreeing and firing numerous shots into the Nevermore. Black Star got his Katana out, shadowy tattoos creeping up his arms and face, using it to slash at the Death Stalker.

"That thing you did when you palm striked it, can you do it again?" Ren asked Black Star.

"I don't have enough aura to try something that risky right now!" Black Star yelled as he parried a strike from a scorpion tail. The group ran onto a bridge, Black Star sticking his tongue out at the Grimm that could no longer follow. Then, he noticed the bird.

Black Star jumped before the Nevermore crashed through the bridge, but he forgot where he'd land...right on top of the Nevermore. Jamming his sword into it's back, he rode the monster, yelling at the top of his lungs "YAHOO! THIS IS AWESOME! HAHAHAHAHA!" He saw everyone else fighting for their lives, trying to figure out how to turn this stupid bird. Luckily for him, it decided to turn anyways, straight for the castle! To make matters worse, everyone started shooting at him!

"HEY, WATCH THE AIM! IT'S ME!" Black Star yelled. Then the Nevermore crashed into the actual castle. "What is it with you and ramming into things? WHOAH!" Black Star yelled as his grip was starting to loosen. He looked over and saw Yang firing at the bird from her fists, jumping into it's open mouth.

"I. HOPE. YOU'RE. HUNGRY!" She yelled, sending round after round into the beasts mouth. The two jumped off, Black Star taking a knee out of exhaustion. It was not his fault that he landed in a Ursa nest. Then, he saw Weiss trapping the nevermore on the mountain, and when he saw Ruby on the band like a slingshot, he knew what the plan was and that he should probably move.

Ruby was launched, taking the monster up to the edge of the cliff where she decapitated it.

"It's just a scythe. Nothing to loose your head over, AMIRIGHT? Hehehe!" Black Star joked, getting a high five from Yang...and a groan from everyone else.

.

"And finally, Black Star. Unfortunately the team you were meant to be with did not pass the exam. The three were retrieved however, and were sent home." Ozpin stated, Black Star nodded. "As such, I'm afraid you will be the your own team until further developments." Ozpin stated, Black Star looked down, then back up.

"You mean I get my very own dorm without sharing with three other people?" He said, Ozpin chuckling.

"If that is how you wish to see it, then yes."

"ALRIGHT!" Black Star yelled, throwing his fist in the air, everyone's jaw dropping. This kid should not have a dorm unsupervised if he was this excited.

"This is going to be an...interesting year." Ozpin stated.


	2. The first day

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"WHAAAAHHH!" Black Star yelled, waking and jumping up his alarm. It was 8:50, classes start at 9:00! He reluctantly put on the suit he was provided. His hated suits, but wasn't getting kicked out of school for something so stupid. By reflex he grabbed his sword, bolting out the room with Team RWBY and JNPR.

.

"Monsters, Deeeemons, Prowlers of the night! Yes, the creatures of Grimm have many names. But I merely refer to them as PREY! Ahaaahaha." Professor Port tried. Most of the people in the class were falling asleep, Black Star included. He was allowed to keep his blade with him as long as it was visible to the teacher. Port didn't know why, but the boy seemed very attached to his blade, that much was obvious. Otherwise, he would've left it at his dorm.

"Vale, as well as the other three kingdoms..." Port stated, Black Star nodding off again.

"Now, who among you believes themselves to be embodiment of these traits?" Port asked, Weiss raising her hand.

"I do Sir!" Weiss yelled.

"Well then, let's find out!" Professor Port challenged, looking towards a crate that rumbled and growled. Black Star raised an eyebrow. He was pretty sure that thing wasn't there when he came in here.

Weiss changed into her combat gear, her team cheering her on. Ruby was shot down however.

"Alright, let the match...BEGIN!" Port announced, swinging his axe as a Boarbotusk(?) charged out, catching Weiss off guard. Black Star tightened his grip slightly. He saw the match continue, noting that Weiss seemed to be getting more frustrated with her leader by the second. Then, the Grimm threw her sword away and charged.

"Here we go!" Black Star yelled, jumping down and kicking the beast away.

"I don't need your help!" Weiss yelled.

"Yeah, well the lengthy fight says otherwise." Black Star remarked, getting under Weiss's skin. "I'll distract it while you get your blade, then please, try killing it quickly?" Black Star asked, fighting the monster with his palms. Ren looked carefully at this, noting the yellow energy emanating from the boys hands when he struck.

"I see." Ren said, getting a look from his team. "If someone trains with it enough, they can use their very soul as a weapon to shoot it into their opponent. And it Looks like Black Star is a master at this tactic." Ren explained.

"Are you capable of..." Jaune asked.

"Not yet. I'm training to, but I'm not strong enough just yet to even try it without draining myself." Ren answered.

"I have my weapon, now leave!" Weiss yelled, Black Star jumping over the Grimm that charged him. Weiss stabbed it in the belly, killing the beast.

"Bout darn time, icee." Black Star said, getting a death stare from Weiss.

"I'm afraid that's all the time we have for today. Class dismissed." Port announced, Black Star bolting out the room for a class he was very much looking forward to. Sparring.

.

"Now, I know some of you may think yourselves invincible, but rest assured, you are not." Professor Goodwitch said, getting many cocky looks. "Now, for our first match, we have...Ruby Rose Vs. Black Star. Both of you, please get ready."

Getting into his usual attire, Black Star kept his sword on his back, putting his fists up.

"You know, for someone who carries that blade around, he doesn't use it much." Nora observed, everyone agreeing. Ruby's team cheered her on.

"Let the match...BEGIN!" Goodwitch announced, the fighters running at each other.

Ruby swung her scythe, but Black Star slid under it, turning and shooting his soul into her side. Ruby held her side, then turned her weapon into it's sniper form, keeping Black Star at a distance.

"Ok then." Black Star yelled, drawing out his pure black katana, dark sparks seeming to leap from it from time to time as shadows crept up his arm and flowed to his face. He put his hand on the ground, and suddenly his shadow sprung to life, taking the shot.

"What the?" Ruby asked, now worrying about two fighters.

"Yeah, I am kind of impressive. So, give up?" Black Star asked, to which a sniper round fired straight at his face was the response. He sliced the blast with his sword, charging forward. Ruby dodged to the side, knowing that blade was different. She chose to "run and gun" rather than fight up close and personal. Black Star seemed to have trouble, until Ruby saw he wasn't moving, just blocking her shots.

"Wait, where's the-" Ruby thought, before being lifted into the air by Black Star's puppet shadow. "Oh, there you are." Ruby said. Black Star now walked up to the weaponless girl, tapping his blade on her shoulder.

"And that concludes the match." Goodwitch said as the shadow dissipated into nothing, releasing Ruby. "Black Star, good work on luring your opponent into a trap, but be mindful to make the killing blow outside of a tournament matchup. Ms. Rose, while you did very well in controlling the field with your sniper, be weary of your surroundings. You both fought admirably. Class dismissed." Goodwitch said as everyone broke for lunch.

.

"So, how'd you do the whole "Shadow fighting" thing?" Yang asked.

"Yeah, that took me by surprise." Ruby followed.

"Well, I can only do that with my sword in hand. Otherwise, I'm just as good with Close Quarters Combat." Black Star answered.

"If your blade is so powerful, why use your fists instead?" Nora asked.

"Oh...Uh, don't want to get sloppy with my fighting." Black Star answered nervously, Blake and Ren raising an eyebrow.

"How long did it take for you to master shooting your soul into someone else?" Ren asked.

"Oh, that was easy for me. I simply cast my demons away and it just came naturally." Black Star answered, thumb on his chest.

"Interesting." Ren answered. The group ate lunch, Blake still eyeing Black Star skeptically.

.

" !" Oobleck yelled, dashing out of his office. Everyone had a stunned look about them, the man talked a million miles an hour! They all decided to call it a day, as classes were officially done.

The group went back to their separate rooms, Black Star pulling his sword out letting the shadows creep up his arms and over his face. He meditated with the blade in his hands, hearing the voices in his head. "LET ME OUT! FREE ME AND WE WILL DESTROY THESE CHILDREN!" A demonic voice yelled.

"No, we protect people, we're heroes." Black Star answered.

"Heroes? Bah, you'll never be a hero. Not with these powers. I'll get out one day. You'll see. You will see." The demon stated, fading away as Black Star put his sword away. He looked at his clock, seeing it was already 9:00. He missed dinner!

"AW MAN!"


	3. A day to be normal

"YAAAAAHHHH!" Black Star yawned as he woke up. It was Saturday, so luckily no alarm. He looked at the clock and saw it was already 12:00. "Feels good to just sleep in." He said, getting into his usual clothes and grabbing his sword. "What could go wrong? Not like you can walk away." Black Star said, putting the blade under his bed and leaving the room. If anything happened, he was pretty sure he could handle himself in a fight. Plus, anyone that wanted the sword would have to go through the absolute mess of his dorm. He walked around the Academy, deciding to go to an arcade in Vale.

.

"Huh, small world." Black Star said as he saw Yang and Ruby. The two turned around.

"Hey, Star kid. What's up?" Yang asked.

"Nothing much. I woke up about an hour ago, got bored. I figured there was nothing better than coming to an arcade on a nice slow day." Black Star answered.

"You sleep until 12:00? Dude, can I join your team?" Yang asked.

"Wha-? Sis!" Ruby yelled.

"What? you never let us sleep past 10:00!" Yang answered.

"No way. Sorry, but I like a dorm to myself thank you very much. Besides..." Black Star answered, smirking. "Why would I need a woman to clean when I like my room just the way it is."

"Excuse me?" Yang asked. Ruby tried warning Black Star to just shut up with the joke, but he kept going.

"What? Why else would I need one-OOF!" Black Star snarked before getting a punch straight to the gut. "Ok, I might've deserved that one." He said, getting up.

"Yeah, you did." Yang answered. She bucked at him and he flinched slightly, then saw her laugh a little and relaxed. "Though next time, I won't pull my punch."

"Wait, that was you PULLING the punch?" Black Star asked.

"Oh you have no idea." Ruby said, remembering the times someone cracked a sexist joke and ended up bruised as a result. And that's if they were lucky and smart enough to run. Or if they were Uncle Qrow.

"Ok, no jokes like that, got it. Where are Weiss and Blake?" Black Star asked

"Blake is reading one of her...books." Yang answered one of the questions in a knowing way.

"Weiss is doing homework. I think she's trying just a little to hard." Ruby answered the second question.

The three played almost every game, most of which Ruby won, until it was time to just go back to Beacon.

"Later guys. I'm beat...literally." Black Star said as he entered his room.

"Later" The two sister answered in kind.


	4. To stay your blade

It was a regular school day just like any other boring class was going. History was boring, Grimm studies were to sleep through, and Cardin was mopping the floor with Jaune's face in another sparring practice. Seriously, how that boy ever survived the Emerald Forest was beyond him. It probably helped that a world renowned fighter was his partner, but this was just sad. Black Star wanted to just jump in and help, but he was barred from doing so. He didn't care how could he was, it was an unspoken rule do NOT break rules around Professor Goodwitch. So he stayed in his seat until the match was FINALLY called.

"Now, is there anyone else who wants a match?" Goodwitch asked, Black Star immediately raising his hand. "Anyone, OTHER, than Black Star this time?"

BEEEEEEP!

"Oh, I guess that concludes sparring matches for today. Remember the field trip coming up in Forever Fall. Be prepared." Goodwitch warned.

With that, Everyone went to lunch.

.

"OW! THAT HURTS!" Was heard in the cafeteria. Everyone turned to see Team CRDL bullying Velvet, a second year Faunas. Black Star got up to do something about it.

"Hey, tough act. Want to fight someone that ain't afraid to fight back?" Black Star challenged.

"Standing up for the freaks now?" Cardin challenged.

"Freaks? Dude, they have animal features that can enhance senses. That makes them way cooler in my books. All you have is an over inflated ego and some back up." Black Star said, getting Cardin to growl a little.

"I could beat you any day on my own."

"Oh yeah? Right here, right now. Let's go." Black Star said, cracking his knuckles.

"Is everything okay here?" Goodwitch asked, getting both boys to drop the act.

"Nope, er, yeah, yes ma'am. Just asking how this fine little lady was doing. Right, ummmm..." Black Star asked, not knowing the bunny girls name and giving a nervous smile with a face at Velvet begging "Help me out here, please?"

"Y-yes. I'm doing just fine, Thank you." Velvet said, walking off.

"See, she's fine. Guess I'll just go back to my seat. It's starting to stink of of dead bird around here. K byyyyeee." Black Star made a quick exit. That woman scared him.

"Scarred of a woman?" Yang asked mockingly

"Can you blame me?" Black Star responded. Everyone laughed at that reply.

.

History started and Black Star nodded started nodding off. He did not see the point in any of this boring lecture. Then, he came to when Jaune was asked a question, but failed miserably answering it. Cardin laughed. As much as Black Star didn't mind much for Jaune, at least he could get along with him. He kind of wanted to put Cardin in his place. Then, Blake beat him to it.

"Perhaps if he payed attention in class he wouldn't heave been remembered as such a colossal failure." Blake said, Cardin getting up.

"Dude, want some cold water for that burn?" Black Star mocked.

"That is enough. Mr. Winchester, Mr. Arc, please see me after class."

.

"ALRIGHT! FIELD TRIP!" Black Star yelled, getting off the bullhead into the Forest.

"Mr. Star, please, try to act your age. Remember, stay with your group and don't wander to far. It's still possible to encounter Grimm. Stay safe, and Good luck." Goodwitch warned.

.

Gathering the sap in the jars was easy enough. Ren showed everyone how to do it quite easily. Though with Nora and Black Star constantly drinking the sap, it was a little more difficult than needed, but everyone still got a good laugh when the two clinked their jars together and drank as it it were a toast.

"Bet I could beat you in arm wrestling!" Black Star Challenged, to which Nora eagerly accepted. She slammed his poor arm down so hard it made a small crater in the ground, as well as leave his arm in an awkward position.

"Ow. Oww." Black Star said.

"Here, let me help." Ren said, knowing how to reset a shoulder.

"No, I think I-" Black Star said as he backed up right into a blonde brawler who grabbed his shoulders and squeezed them together till everyone heard a loud CRICK. "WHY!?"

"Oh don't be such a baby." Yang said, waving her hand forward. Then, they heard the screams.

"URSA URSA!"

"Where!?" Yang demanded, grabbing the member of Team CRDL.

"BACK THERE, IT'S GOT CARDIN!" He said, as Pyrrha dropped the jar.

"Jaune!" She said.

"Yang, You and Blake get Professor Goodwitch." Ruby ordered.

"You two go with them, there could be more." Pyrrha told her teammates.

"No way am I missing this one!" Black Star said as he went with Ruby, Weiss, and Pyrrha.

.

What they saw impressed them. Jaune was defending Cardin from a massive Ursa that could easily kill them both. Weiss was stopped by the champion from interfering. Jaune, with unseen help from his partner, cleaved the beasts head off.

"We should say something." Weiss said.

"We could, or..." Pyrrha stated, looking at Jaune. "We could keep it our little secret." The four walked away like they hadn't seen a thing.


	5. Stray

Black Star had been walking around town, minding his own business when he heard Team RWBY conversing by the docks. He paid them no mind, continuing onto where the wind would take him. He settled on a comic shop, bumping into Jaune and Velvet.

"Hey guys, small world." Black Star said.

"No kidding." Jaune answered, fist bumping with the swordsman.

"Hello Black Star. I never did thank you for helping me with Cardin that one time." Velvet said.

"Bah, don't worry about that. I'd do it again in a heartbeat. Plus, I was itching for a fight with that jerk anyways." Black Star stated.

"But, Ms. Goodwitch showed up and-" Jaune started.

"Dude, it's Goodwitch. Do you blame me?" Black Star asked, getting a understanding shrug from Jaune. "By the way, heard you beat an Ursa major and saved that jerk. Not bad."

"It was nothing, certainly not what the rumors crack it up to be." Jaune answered. "So, why are you here?"

"Heard they had some comics. Thought I'd take a look." Black Star answered. He grabbed an X-ray and Vav comic, deciding to buy and give it a read. He instantly liked it. It was cheesy, but it was his kind of cheesy.

The group split up, Black Star thinking it would be fun to climb a few buildings, so he did. It was night time when he got back to Beacon. That's when he saw Blake pull her bow off and...

"Whoa." Black Star thought from the tree he was hiding in.

"I knew you'd look better without the bow." A monkey Faunas said. The two took off, Black Star deciding to look in the morning. He set an alarm for 7:00, falling asleep immediately.

.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! "SMACK!" was heard as Black Star slammed his alarm to shut it up. He got dressed, leaving his blade hidden away and left through his window, hitting the ground running.

.

"BLAKE! BLAKE YOU AROUND HERE?!" Black Star yelled through the city. He'd been at this for hours, not getting any luck. He saw a few blocks down the rest of Team RWBY, ducking behind the building. They wouldn't want to burden him with their problems. He looked elsewhere.

.

Searching all day with no results, Black Star decided to call it quits for the day, until he heard the explosion coming from the docks.

"I'll bet my blade Blake is there, hip deep into trouble." Black Star talked to himself, taking off for the action.

.

Ok, so he was partly right. Blake was up to her eyes in trouble, not her hips. Being surrounded by White Fang goons and some dude in a white tux and bull hat would do that. He saw Ruby get blown back and decided to jump in the fight. Using his soul wavelength as his weapon, he took down bad guy after bad guy, sending them flying.

"What are you doing here!?" Blake asked.

"Oh, you know, enjoying the sights, WHOA! HEY NO GUNS!" Black Star yelled, putting the one with a gun down.

"Get out of here, this isn't your fig-" Blake tried.

"Since when did I ever shy away from a fight? Especially when a friend was in danger." Black Star cut her off cockily.

When the dust settled, Penny shot down a bullhead. Everyone got acquainted police showed up, as well as the rest of Team RWBY.

"Look, Weiss, it's not what you think. See Blake has these kitty ears and they're actually kinda cute." Ruby said. Blake tried explaining herself but Weiss cut her off, saying that she doesn't care.

"So, like, do you have four ears?" Black Star asked, getting an annoyed look from Blake. "What? I've always been curious about that but never got the chance to ask." He defended himself.

"Yes, I do." Blake said, still annoyed. She even showed her human ears for proof.

"So that's why nobody can sneak up on you. That's actually kind out cool. I've always wondered what my Faunas trait would be." Black Star said.

"Sleeps and eats all day? Along with your usual smell? Definitely a pig." Weiss said. and row of "Oooooh" and "Burn" was called out, but everyone got a good laugh out of it.


	6. Too far

It was a typical sparring day in Beacon. Jaune was improving, Pyrrha was still top of the board, Yang could pummle anyone into submission, Blake and Weiss would out maneuver anyone, and Black Star not taking the fights seriously at all. To him, it was like a game.

"For our next match, we have Black Star vs. Yang Xio Long. Both of you, please get ready." Goodwitch announced.

Getting ready for combat, the two took up a fighting stance.

"What? No sword?" Yang asked.

"That's only for when I need it. I don't think a girl is going to cause me much trouble." Black Star answered. He knew which buttons to press.

"Excuse me?" Yang asked, getting a little serious.

"Woops, forgot I was talking to a blonde." Black Star said, ticking Yang off so much you could see flames.

"Oh no." Ruby muttered.

"I'm going to enjoy this fight just a little to much." Yang Responded, cracking her knuckles.

"If you two are done with your pointless banter, then let the match begin!" Goodwitch signaled.

Yang immediately fired round after round at Black Star, who dodged like his life depended on it.

"Ok, so maybe ticking her off was a bad idea. Think, She must need to reload at some point." Black Star thought as he he took a shot straight to his chest.

"How's that?" Yang asked.

"It was a bit of a joke." Black Star mocked, but in all seriousness, that shot hurt!

"Oh, your gonna love my PUNCH LINE!" Yang Yelled, firing into the air hoping to smash the boys head in. Black Star dodged to the side just enough so that he wasn't obliterated by the blast, but still felt it. He got himself up, thanking his large reserve of aura due to his training with his sword. He considered using it, but held off.

Yang's gauntlets shot open, emptying the shells inside. Black Star took his chance, shooting forward and slamming his palm into her gut, shooting his soul wavelength into her. She went skidding back, taken back by how strong that shot felt. She looked up and saw him running for her. The two engaged in hand to hand combat, Yang not being able to fire any rounds, otherwise the kid would be paste by now. She was a great fighter without the boom, but this kid was somehow keeping up. He put another round into her side, sending her sideways. Lucky for her, she was able to reload her right gantlet and Black Star had no clue. When he got close, Yang threw her fist and put an explosive round straight into Black Stars gut, sending him crashing into the wall.

"Ok, that one hurt. Ow." Black Star muttered, getting up. He still had a little fight left in him, and reached for his sword. Only to find it wasn't on his back! He looked around and saw it next to Yang, the dark blade separated fro it's scabbard and sticking out of the floor. Yang reached down to pick it up. Black Star panicked. "DON'T TOUCH IT!" He yelled, the seriousness in his voice caught everyone off guard.

"Pft, it's a sword. Not like it will cut me if I look at it funny." Yang said, reaching down and grabbing the handle. As soon as she made contact however, everything tunneled as her eyes widened and she let out a silent scream. The dark markings that usually appeared on Black Star when he held the blade shot up her arm, and she felt her very life slipping into the blade.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Black Star yelled as he charged forward as fast as he possibly could. Using his left elbow and right palm, he struck her chest. "LET HER GO!" Black Star yelled as he shot his wavelength into her chest as hard as he could. Yang was shot back, landing on her back and she rolled to her side, clutching her heart and bringing everything to her core. Black Star rushed over, prying her open and putting his ear to her heart and hand over her mouth. "Come on, WAKE UP!"

"What happened!?" Goodwitch demanded, everyone else far to stunned to react.

"She's in a state of shock from her aura being drained so much so fast. I need to shock her back!" Black Star answered, raising his arm and bringing it down onto her heart, shooting his wavelength into her hoping to jump start the heart. Everyone heard an audible crack as one of her ribs broke, but she gasped and shot her arms up...accidentally punching Black Star in the process before passing out. "She should be...fine now. Nobody...touch my...sword...without the... scab...errrrred." Black Star warned, before passing out as well from aura depletion.

.

"Ugh, where am I?" Black Star asked, looking around. He was in a pure white room on a bed. Next to him was another bed with a passed out Yang sleeping on it. He looked at his arms, noticing he had no shirt as it was on a chair next to him, along with the black sword in it's scabbard.

"Least they left my pants on." Black Star muttered. He tried moving, noticing how sore he was. He put his shirt on, looking at Yang. He looked down, clenching his fist. Then, he noticed her stirring.

"Oh, what happened?" She asked, looking around.

"What do you remember?" Black Star asked seriously.

"I remember kicking your butt, then, grabbing your sword...then...feeling like it was draining me." Yang answered.

"Yeah, it was. I think it's time you guys learned of my weapon, and it's curse." Black Star concluded.


	7. Truth

Gathering everyone from Team RWBY and JNPR inside the hospital room, Black Star was preparing to spill everything on his blades secret. He didn't have much of a choice, someone got hurt because they didn't know. And unless they do know, they may be hurt again, or worse. He looked around, everybody looking at him.

"So, before I get started, hold all questions until the end of my little rant. Trust me, you need to pay attention if you want everything." Black Star said, everyone nodding. "Ok, who knows the legend of the demon sword, or have at least heard of it?" Black Star asked.

"I have." Ren answered. "It's said to be a blade that has a powerful demon inside, feeding off of ones negative emotions. Are you trying to say-"

"Yes, I am. That sword is the cursed blade Masamune, the Shadow's Edge." Black Star revealed, getting a stunned look from everyone. "The sword has no particular wielder in the sense that anybody can use it, if the previous owner has died. It bonds souls after the simple task of one kill, Grimm or human. When I found it, I was playing in the woods. I saw someone being attacked by a beowolf. I couldn't just stand there and do nothing, but I couldn't fight at all. I saw this black sword just sitting there, so I grabbed it, stabbing the creature dead. That's when it happened. The shadows crept up my arm, and I was plagued by these visions. More creatures showed up, but the sword felt like it was draining me. Then, my shadow popped up and slaughtered them, but it sent the kid home crying. I must've passed out because the next thing I knew, I'm being carried by some old crone who smelled a lot like beer.

"That would probably be my uncle." Ruby said.

"He taught me how to use the weapon properly. Ren, you asked how I was able to use my soul as a weapon?" Black Star asked, Ren nodding. "I said I sent my demons away. Guess where?" And everyone looked at the sword. "Yeah. That's why my soul is so strong. It was split, the sword bonding to one part that's filled with raw aggression, the other part using skill to fight. But the bad part is, the sword can also drain someone else of their life should they try and take it. The reason the blade is so powerful is because when it's wielder dies, they are absorbed into the blade, meaning the next person also has the burden of all those that came before him or her to deal with."

"So, did you walk on someones grave?" Nora asked.

"No, The sword never stays where it's previous owner died. It would fade away into the shadows and land at some random location, waiting for it's next victim." Black Star answered.

"All that grief, how did you not go mad with all that raw emotion and power?" Weiss asked.

"I have a good outlet in fighting. plus, I have no reason to rule the world. It's stupid that I'd want to." Black Star answered.

"Is there...any way for the sword to have two wielders?" Yang asked.

"Of a sort. But you have to be able to pass through ones soul, to be accepted into it. And for that, you have to know the person...intimately." Black Star said a little nervous on that last bit.

"Wait, what do you mean by that?" Yang again asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You have to know them very well. All their flaws, all their strengths, everything. Unfortunately, every wielder before me has died before they got to have that moment. Grimm can be attracted to this thing like you wouldn't believe, with all it's negative energies." Black Star stated.

"So, why haven't you been attacked much?" Ruby asked.

"My control over certain emotions keep them hidden, but I've wavered before and trust me, not a pretty sight." Black Star said.

"Could we try to pass through your soul?" Blake asked.

"Yeah, maybe all of us together could make sure you live a long life." Ruby said cheerfully.

"You guys will fail, but if you want to try then sure." Black Star warned, but gave a small smirk, gesturing for room. He closed his eyes and concentrated, everyone feeling a pool of energy emanating from him. Then, his eyes shot open and a massive blue sphere encased him, a windless breeze lightly blowing everyone's clothes about.

Blake was the first to react, stepping forward. She put her hand on the side of the sphere, feeling the raw energy within. She tried moving forward, but it was like a brick wall.

Ruby tried, putting her hand on the wall. It bent a little under her touch, but when she tried moving forward it bounced back, repulsing her slightly.

Ren gave it a go, but like Blake, was barred entry. Nobody else seemed to want to try it, until one person caught them off guard.

"Let me try." Yang said, getting up.

"Yang, you're still hurt, I don't want to-" Black Star tried.

"Let me try. I think I can do it." Yang said. She touched the wall, and similar to Ruby, it bent a little. Walking forward, she seemed to almost make it through, but was repulsed not much further than Ruby.

"Told you guys." Black Star said glumly, the energy seeming to go back into him. "But I will say I'm impressed. You guys have known me for barely a few months and still at least tried. And for that I thank you." he said, walking towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Ruby asked.

"I don't know, but I shouldn't stay here. I already let someone get hurt, I won't make that same mistake again." Black Star answered, shocking everyone.

"Wait, it was an accident though. You don't need to leave!" Ruby yelled.

"Yeah, I do. Word of this gets out that I have a demon with me, people would panic just being around me. I don't want to go, but I have to...so long guys." Black Star said, running away. He got to his dorm room and jumped out the window, into the night.


	8. Reunion

It had been a week since Black Star struck out on his own. He kept his blade close, fighting thugs and disappearing into dark alleyways before anyone could get a good look, or drag his targets down to corners with his puppet shadow ability. He finally managed to get his hands on a White Fang thug.

"I'm going to ask you this once. Answer me and you may live. Where can I find Roman Torchwick?" Black Star asked, his puppet shadow appearing menacingly behind him. Needles to say, the goon spilled everything he knew. "Good boy." Black Star said before knocking him unconcious. "So, the White Fang are having a meeting in some rundown warehouse? Seems right for those rats." Black Star muttered, going after the destination provided.

.

Getting to the warehouse, Black Star saw the massive mech shoot out of the wall, chasing...BLAKE AND SUN!? "Well, good to know I'm not the only one causing trouble." Black Star said, taking off after the machine. He drew his blade out, not daring to hold back this fight.

.

"What are you doing here!?" He yelled when he finally caught up to Blake, seeing Sun and Neptune sent flying.

"Can this wait until after we blow up the machine?" Blake asked, jumping down. Black Star followed, using his soul as a weapon on the mech's head. He stood in the middle of the girls, sword in front of him with both hands on the handle. He brought it down, running with it at his side as the mist from Freezer Burn took affect. He took shots as himself from one end while his puppet shadow bashed the robot from the other.

"Checkmate!" Ruby yelled, Weiss and Blake charging in and doing what they could. Black Star thought the time dilation was awesome. "Ladybug!" Ruby said, she and Blake going back and forth on the robots legs, then jumping to destroy it's arm. Yang jumped on the mechs back, pounding away, until she was sent through a support beam.

"No!" Black Star yelled.

"Don't worry." Ruby said. "with each hit she gets stronger, and she uses that energy to fight back. That's what makes her special." Ruby explained, and to emphasize her point, the mech threw a punch at Yang, who simply caught the fist and destroyed it with a punch.

"I can take it from here!" Black Star yelled.

"Wait!" Ruby tried, but was ignored.

"Time to cut loose!" Black Star yelled, his shadow wrapping around him as he did a downward slash, planting himself. "Let's go, SOUL RESONANCE!" He yelled defiantly, a white glow emanating from him as multiple shadows shot through the ground, hacking and slashing at the mech until there was nothing left. "NOW!" Black Star yelled, but it's as if he had two voices when talking, a demonic echo. He slammed his palm onto Torchwicks chest, shooting his wavelength into the man and sending him flying.

"I...just got this suit cleaned." Torchwick said weakly. Black Star charged again, his blade pointed forward to stab the villain, but he was denied by a short girl with an umbrella.

"Neo, excellent timing as always. Take care!" Torchwick yelled, Black Star charging and slashing and shattering an illusion. The five saw the villains off. Black Star turned around, his eyes seemingly white.

"What are you four doing here!?" He asked, still having that demonic echo.

"Who, slow down. We've been searching for the better part of a week, and no hello?" Yang asked. Black Star faltered a little, coming out of his soul resonance.

"Where have you been? We've been worried sick! Glynda was about to send a patrol out to find you." Ruby said.

"But I-" Black Star tried.

"We come from all walks of life. You have a sword with a demon inside, not the strangest thing that could happen." Blake deadpanned.

"Plus, we go to a school where several individuals have a weapon. A mistake could've happened to anyone." Weiss continued.

"Look, I may have almost died, but I'm still alive. So don't worry about it, we're still friends." Yang said.

"Friends. I'm not sure I had many of...those." Black Star said, going down to one knee.

"Whoa, you ok?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, that last attack took a bit out of... meeeee" Black Star passed out again.

.

"Ok, we got him back in his room, now let's get out of here!" Weiss silently yelled, everyone agreeing.

"And just where have you five been all night?" Goodwitch asked, everyone jumping. She looked in Black Star's room, deciding it would probably be best for her health and sanity to not go inside.

"We were out searching for our friend. We found him passed out, so we brought him back." Yang lied.

"Is that so?" and everyone bobbed their head agreeing. Glynda didn't believe them, but because she had no evidence to prove otherwise, she had to let them go. "Very well. but no more sneaking around, understood?" she asked, everyone following with a very quick "Yes ma'am" and heading for their room.


	9. A little chat

"Ugh, anyone get the license plate on whatever hit me?" Black Star asked, waking up. He looked around, finding himself back inside his dorm. "They didn't." He said, looking out the window, seeing the rest of the campus. "They did." Black Star concluded. He looked around his dorm, starting to panic. Then, he found a note.

"Missing something? We have your sword, just making sure you won't run off again. Come find us when you wake up or finish eating. Cheers!

-Team RWBY"

Well, that's just perfect. The girls dragged him back here to Beacon, and then took away his weapon. Clever when you think about it, but also stupid. They've seen what that blade will do, it's not a toy. Of course, this is being thought in a school where children slay monsters with weapons of destruction, so it didn't sound super ridiculous. Still, he was slightly touched they're trying to make him stay. He got dressed, walking out of the room to see Ruby walking by.

"Oh, hey. You're awake. Took you long enough." Ruby said.

"What? I sleep until noon all the time." Black Star answered.

"True, but you've been out for a lot longer than 12 hours..." Ruby said, Black Star raising an eyebrow.

"Don't tell me-"

"36 hours, yeah."

"And you guys didn't wake me...why?"

"Well, you were asleep! Plus we checked your aura and it was pretty low. I'm guessing you got into a lot of fights when you left us..."

"I can't stay. I almost killed someone, what if next time I'm not fast enough?"

"Look, we have professionals here. Yang holds nothing against you, it just happened."

"Well give me my sword back. I gotta go."

"I sorta...don't have it? plus, you can barely stand right now, I'm not even sure you could beat a small Grimm."

"Just...ugh." Black Star said in annoyance. He also wobbled a little, but caught his balance.

"Oh, hey! He's awake!" was heard. The two looked over to see the rest of Team RWBY headed their way.

"How dare you leave us! We already have to worry about Blake leaving, now you?" Weiss yelled.

"So, the Ice Queen missed me? I feel all warm inside now." Black Star said with a smirk.

"How did you find us so quickly?" Blake asked, referring to the fight with Torchwick about 2 days ago.

"I went after the White Fang, I figured if I could get to Torchwick, I could take him down. I almost did to." Black Star answered.

"Yeah...that didn't go so well, did it?" Yang asked.

"OH! That reminds me. How did you do that thing to the mech with all of those shadows? It was SO COOL!" Ruby squeeled.

"Hmhmhm, it's part of my semblance. I resonate my soul with the one trapped inside my blade, making my strike harder. But I have to be careful not to push myself because it takes a massive amount of energy, or it can corrupt me. If that happens, I will die." Black Star answered. "Which reminds me, where is my sword?"

"In our room. And don't even think about it. You're in no condition to fight, I doubt you can even hold your sword properly." Weiss said as a matter of factly. "Besides, Ozpin wants to see you."

"Why?" Black Star asked.

"To have a...talk." Blake asked, knowing what kind of questions he'd ask.

"Great, let's go." Black Star said, moving forward. He leaned just a little to far forward and almost fell, but everyone kept him upright.

"Whoa, hold on champ. Let's get you something to eat first." Yang said.

"Not hungry." Black Star said, his stomach deciding to roar at that exact point.

"Suuuure you're not. You're always hungry, and it wasn't an option." Yang replied, the four girls practically dragging him to the cafeteria.

.

"Well, good afternoon to you." Ozpin said, seeing Black Star eating...well, everything he could get his hands on.

"Hey, they forced me to eat something." Black Star said, pointing to the girls around him.

"I suspect they had their reasons. I can already tell the effects on you." Ozpin smirked, noticing how stable the boy seemed.

"So, you wanted to have a chat with me?" Black Star asked, standing up.

"Indeed. This way, please." Ozpin said, the two walking up.

.

(Up in Ozpin's office)

"How are you feeling?" Ozpin said.

"I'm fine, but let's get down to business please. I should probably get going." Black Star said.

"And where would you go this time?"

"Away from here. I almost killed someone, shouldn't I be in a lot of trouble?"

"Oh, but you also saved them with your Soul Wavelength, knowing it could kill you. Accidents happen, and it seems as though the student has already forgiven you. So why beat yourself up over it?"

"Because I-...Wait, are you saying I should just forget it? How could I"

"Not forget, but forgive yourself. It happened, but you stopped something far worse than happening. I know the legend of your sword, I knew it was the blade and the risks as soon as I saw it during initiation. I had precautions should something happen."

"..."

"You have good friends here. Give yourself a chance. After all, it's not like anyone lives forever."

"Yeah, ain't that the truth."

"Indeed. Before you leave, I have something for you." Ozpin said, reaching under his desk, pulling out Black Star's sword.

"I thought it was in Team RWBY's room?"

"Being a headmaster has certain lock privileges. Now, there is a dance coming up. I would appreciate it if you would go. You can't live everyday on the battle field." Ozpin said.

"I never was one for dancing." Black Star said. "But I promise not to sneak out during the dance." He finished with a smile.

"Hmhm, I suppose I'll have to take it. Run along now." Ozipn said, Black Star leaving.


	10. Learning Curve

"And the victory goes to Pyrrha Nikos." Professor Goodwitch announced. Pyrrha had just gotten through wiping the floor with the entirety of Team CRDL. The three days since Black Star had been back were dull, he hadn't even been in one sparring match yet, not that he minded. He was still getting over what happened so many days ago. "Now, we have time for one more match. Any volunteers?" Glynda asked, scanning the room. She expected Black Star to jump at the chance, seeing as he hadn't fought anybody since his return. "Ms. Belladonna? You've been rather docile these past few days." Black Star looked over, and he couldn't tell if he was seeing things, but Blake looked almost as bad as he was when he fought that giant robot. Something was definitely up.

"I'll do it." Was heard. Everyone looked over to see Mercury raising his hand. "And I want to fight...him." The merc said, pointing at Black Star.

"Me?" Black Star asked, pointing to himself. He wasn't exactly used to being challenged.

"Excellent. Please, both of you get ready." Ms. Goodwitch said, both fighters in their combat gear.

The match started, Mercury firing off a few shots from his boots. Black Star dodged, trying to get in close for hand to hand combat. But Mercury saw it coming, keeping the swordsman at bay with his kicks. But Black Star let his old instincts take over, and he got in close, putting his palm on Mercury's gut. "Uh oh, this is gonna...hurt?" Mercury thought. But all that happened was a shove to his stomach, no boom or soul shooting. Black Star raised an eyebrow, looking at his hands. When he looked up, Mercury's foot was already only an inch from Black Star's face. The kick connected, sending Black Star back.

"You know, I heard you were one of the best here. Guess rumors are where things end." Mercury taunted.

Black Star got up, drawing his sword as shadowy tattoos covered him He pointed the blade at Mercury. "BRING IT!" He yelled, the two charging one another. Mercury shot at Black Star, who cut the bullets away with his sword. Black Star swung his sword, but Mercury dodged. What he didn't account for was the shadow that popped out of the ground, wrapping around his leg and slamming him onto the ground.

.

Back up in the stands, Ruby looked uneasy. "Hey, does Black Star look different? It's like.."

"Like he wants the fight to end soon." Blake finished.

"And what was up with that shove? Mercury should've been shot into the wall." Weiss observed.

"Maybe he's still recovering?" Yang guessed.

"But look how he's fighting. It's a lot more ruthless than what I remember him being." Ruby said.

"He's probably just going through something." Blake said, also noticing the much more aggressive approach, as well as drawing his sword so early in the match.

.

Back down in the arena, Black Star was slashing away, having his puppet shadow pop up to do more damage. Merc was down to about half aura, when he smirked. "I surrender." He said.

"What? You don't want to finish?" Black Star said, irritated.

"Why? You're going to win now no matter what I do. So I say spare me the pain." Mercury said.

"In that case, the winner is Black Star." Glynda announced. Black Star re-sheathed his sword, his tattoos going with it. The bell rang, signaling the end of the class. Black Star left in a hurry, wanting to just go back to his room and cool off.

.

(In Cinder's dorm)

"And finally, Black Star." Emerald said.

"Ah yes, the one that moves shadows." Cinder said.

"He's tough, but considering his reaction to our fight I'd say he has a wounded pride, and thanks to what I've dug up, hurt one of his friends about two weeks ago. If he's off his game then he can't use shoot his Soul Wavelength into anything, human or Grimm. And what I wouldn't give to have that sword." Mercury speculated.

"What about Pyrrha Nikos?" Emerald asked.

"I noticed something with in her fight against those meatheads. Sometimes their weapons would shift ever so slightly, missing her. My guess is, polarity." Mercury said, seeing the difference in movements in Team CRDL's weapons.

"People think she's fated for victory, when instead she's taken fate into her own hands. Put them both on the list." Cinder ordered.


	11. Skeleton in the closet

"You will hurt somebody again, give it up boy." A demonic voice told Black Star.

"When was the last time I ever quit? I won't lose, especially to some oversized letter opener." Black Star replied.

"You're nothing without us now, you can't even show your soul now if you wanted to."

"Yeah, but do I ever need to?"

"I will win, you will fall one of these days. everyone else has. It is fate."

"Sure, I may fall, but not like everyone else. It won't be by your hand. When I go down, you better believe I'll go out swinging."

A knock on the door brought Black Star back to reality. Holding the sword in front of his face to meditate, he could communicate with the demon inside, gain knowledge and learn secrets. But when he heard the knock, he quickly put his sword back.

"Hey Ruby, what's up?" Black Star asked, opening the door.

"Nothing much, just wondering if you could help us set up for the dance." Ruby asked.

"Since when were you guys setting it up?"

"Team CFVY's away mission is taking a bit longer than expected. So we volunteered to pick up the slack."

"Alright, let's go. Could use some fresh air anyways." Black Star answered, the two heading for the cafeteria.

.

Turns out, most of the things needed heavy lifters, which Black Star was not one of, and neither was Ruby. the two teens sat at a table, bored out of their minds when Weiss came over.

"Which of these color pallets should be the table covers?" Weiss asked. Black Star and Ruby looked at each other funny, then back at the two sheets.

"They look exactly the same..." Ruby said.

"I don't know why I even try!" Weiss said frustrated, walking away.

"I think she just wanted a reason to be crabby." Black Star whispered to Ruby, who suppressed a giggle.

Yang set down a stereo, making the two chairs bounce a little bit.

"So, have you picked out a dress yet?" Yang asked Ruby.

"What's the point? Who cares about the dance if Blake's not going to be there?" Ruby answered.

"Good to know I won't be alone in that department." Black Star said, the two girls looking at him. "What? I never was one for formal wear."

"Don't you wear a suit like, everyday?" Ruby asked.

"Only because I'm not getting kicked out of a school over some stupid clothes." Black Star answered.

"Oh, you two are both going. Trust me." Yang said, getting a laugh from Black Star.

"HA! Sorry, but I doubt you could make me. Black Star said with a smirk. "Besides, I don't even have a suit."

"Oh, we can fix that." Yang said with a slightly mischievous tone, making Black Star go wide eyed.

"What do you mean by that?" Black Star asked nervously.

"Oh, you'll see." Yang said, looking over with shock. "Weiss! I thought we agreed, no DOYLEES!"

"If I don't get doylees, you don't get fog machines." Weiss said, pointing a finger at Yang. Then, everyone heard the doors open.

"Your dance is going to have fog machines?" Neptune asked.

"We were, thinking about it." Weiss said, suddenly interested in fog machines. Black Star had that grin, the one you see when someone knows they shouldn't do something but can't help but do so.

"So, when did you like fog machines?" Black Star asked.

"I've always liked them!" Weiss yelled, irritated.

"Hey, that's pretty cool." Neptune said, Weiss's eyes sparkling a little. Black Star suppressed another remark.

"You ladies all excited for dress up?" Sun entered, bringing down Weiss's mood.

"Pft, yeah right." Ruby said.

"I'm a dude." Black Star followed.

"Laugh all you want, I'll be turning heads tomorrow night." Yang boasted.

"What are you two wearing?" Weiss asked the visiting students.

"Uhh, this?" Sun responded, gesturing to himself.

"Ignore him, for he knows not what he says." Neptune tried saving Sun.

"Hey, I may have moved to Mystral, but I grew up in Vacuo. It's not exactly a shirt and tie place." Sun explained.

"Yeah, we've noticed." Yang deadpanned.

"Sooo, uh, what does Blake think of all this? She still being all, ya know...Blakey?" Sun asked.

"Obviously." Weiss answered.

"I still can't think of a way to change her mind." Ruby said, feeling down.

"Guys, trust me. Blake WILL be at the dance tomorrow. And so will you Black Star, even if I have to drag you to a clothing store and to the dance." Yang said.

Black Star scoffed. "Oh yeah? You and what army?" He challenged.

"Who says I don't have one?" Yang answered, giving him a wink that sent chills up his spine.


	12. The Worst Thing

"I'll save you a dance...but only if you help me out with something." Yang said, done with her pep talk on Blake.

"What is it?" Blake asked, Yang having one of those smiles that meant somebody was in trouble.

.

It was Sunday morning, the day of the dance. Black Star yawned getting up. He got dressed, opening his door to Yang.

"Oh, well there goes plan A." Yang said.

"What do you mean?" Black Star asked.

"Well, you know how you said I'd need an army to get you into a suit and go to the dance?"

"Yeah? What abo-HURK." Black Star tried, but felt a ribbon wrapped around him. He turned to see Blake and an open window.

"If I have to go to this dance, then so do you." Blake ordered.

"Wait, you were serious in dragging me?" Black Star asked.

"You could walk if you want, but you will go to this dance, like it or not." Yang answered, cracking her knuckles.

"NO WAY!" Black Star yelled, running out the room only to be tripped by a scythe wielder and held in place by a glyph.

"What! Ruby, I thought you had my back!"Black Star yelled, struggling with the glyph.

"Hey, they're making me go in a dress, so you are definitely going in a suit." Ruby answered.

"Stop this struggling, you're going to hurt yourself." Weiss warned.

.

Outside was quite an amusing sight. Yang was carrying a tied up and struggling Black Star over her shoulder.

"LET ME DOWN! THIS AIN'T FAIR! NOT LIKE THIS!" Black Star yelled.

"Buddy, I will drop you on your face." Yang warned.

"I WILL CUT YOUR HAIR!" Black Star threatened, but was promptly dropped on his face. "Oooowwww"

"Now, let's try this again." Yang said, going down to pick Black Star up again, until he shot forward.

"CATCH ME IF YOU CAN SLOWPOKES!" He yelled, sprinting at full speed, until the wrapping around him gave a hard tug.

"He is a lot stronger than he looks!" Blake yelled. Yang gave it a good pull, Black Star loosing his footing this time and was sent back, straight into a bear hug.

"OK! I GIVE!" Black Star yelled, defeated.

"See, told you you'd come with us, now let's go." Yang said cheerfully.

.

"Stupid...girls...stupid suits, stupid shop." Black Star muttered to himself, as Team RWBY was picking out his clothes. They opted to make Yang stand guard in case he bolted, and because the Black Star was scared of what Yang would put him in.

"Try this one on." Weiss ordered. Black Star reluctantly went into the changing room, coming out in a black tuxedo with a white undershirt. "Hmm, I don't know..."

"What do you mean you don't know? This looks exactly like the other 20 you had me try on!" Black Star wined.

"At least you get to wear shoes." Ruby said, coming out of her changing room and nearly falling over several times due to the heels.

"Oh, we found the one for you!" Weiss cheered, Ruby smiling a little.

"Great, now can we-" Black Star tried.

"Oh no, we're not done with you." Weiss said, pulling out another suit that looked almost exactly like the one Black Star was wearing. He scanned the room, finding a button up blue shirt. An idea popped into his head. Walking over and grabbing it, he went back in the changing room.

When Black Star came out, he was wearing a blue button up below a black vest black slacks and black business shoes to match.

"I guess it could work, but we'll need to do something about your hair..." Weiss said.

"Oh, no way. Uh uh, you four dragged me here to by some suit, and now you're going after my hair? that's where the line is crossed." Black Star said nervously.

"Oh, but we've already made you cross so many lines by getting you here, what's one more?" Yang asked. The group bought the clothes, heading back to Beacon.

.

Going to his dorm, Black Star was stopped by an ice glyph.

"And just where do you think you're going?" The heiress asked.

"Back into my room, duh?" Black Star answered.

"Not before we do your hair."

"Wait, you were serious?"

"Oh, we're beyond serious now." Yang said, ripping him out of the Ice and dragging him towards their room.

"No, no...NOOOOOOO!" Black Star yelled dramatically as he was dragged into Team RWBY's dorm.


	13. One Way to Dance

"Ok, you're all set!" Yang declared, showing Black Star a mirror. His hair was combed to be neat, and he was in nice clothes.

"Did you guys have to dress me as well?" Black Star asked.

"We wanted to make sure you'd wear the clothes. See you at the dance...or else." Yang threatened, shoving him out of the room.

"Geez, I wonder if they used to be girl scouts. Certainly are pushy enough." Black Star muttered to himself. He hated his clothes. Sure, they made him look nice, but he felt way to stiff. Not to mention they were uncomfortable, and itchy. At least they didn't make him wear a tie, he would've just ripped that off.

.

(start of the dance party)

Black Star hung out by the punch, waiting until the party was over. He liked having a good time, but something this big and formal was just...weird. So alone he sat, passing the time by. Even if he wanted to dance, he didn't know how.

"Ugh, stupid...lady, stilts." He heard, looking over and seeing Ruby. He had to crack a smile at seeing her struggle to walk. She and Jaune had a short conversation, but he payed no mind to that. But seeing Blake laugh and smile so much made him smile a little. all of his friends were here, safe. Not out risking their lives fighting robots or trying to find him. He walked over as Jaune left, Ruby taking a sip from his punch glass.

"You do know that was Jaune's...right?" Black Star asked.

"Whaaah? Dang it." Ruby said.

"I take it you don't wear heels often."

"Nope. I just want to go back into my boots and combat skirt."

"Yeah, I feel you."

"I take it you don't know how to dance?"

"I only know one way of dancing, and it usually involves steel."

"You know-" a new voice was heard, getting a surprised yell from Black Star, who found himself in Ruby's arms all cartoon style. "Dancing and fighting are very similar. Two partners locked in intricate moves. Though, a wrong move on the dance floor simply leads to a bruised toe." Ozpin joked.

"True enough. But a wrong move on the battle field could cost a life." Black Star responded.

"Hey, it happened. No need to beat yourself up over it." Ruby tried to ease her friend, but Black Star left to try and get some air.

.

"At least everyone else has a good time. I just wish...bah, who am I kidding? That could never happen." Black Star told himself. He looked down, seeing Ruby taking a step out. He watched her leave the party, heading straight for the CCT. He decided to follow. Something interesting always happened with her around at least.

.

"So, do you plan on swinging your scythe around in an inclosed space in shoes you can barely walk in?" Black Star asked, catching Ruby off guard.

"Look, something is happening here, I need you to-"

"Forget it, I'm coming with you. Besides, I feel like dancing."

"But, what about your weapon?"

"Stashed in my room. Besides, I can fight hand to hand pretty well."

The two walked into the tower, finding the unconscious bodies of all the guards.

"Bet you lunch the perp went to the top floor." Black Star said, the two getting in the elevator, going up. But when they got to the floor, it was empty. The two walked forward, Black Star supporting Ruby so she didn't stumble.

"Is anyone there?" Ruby asked. "Hello?" When suddenly, a woman in all black stood up. "Excuse me? You know, it's not a masquerade party. So why don't you take off that-" But Ruby was cut off when the woman brought out a capsule, shooting glass forward. Black Star held tight, tripping Ruby and himself onto their backs to dodge.

"Cover fire!" Black Star ordered, going in for hand to hand combat. Despite all of his training, he could not manage to land a solid hit on the woman. He was really wishing for his sword right about now, but he left it back at his dorm. Ruby shot with her sniper, but the thief jumped, creating a bow and firing at Ruby. Black Star got in the way, taking an explosive hit.

"Can you hit her with your soul?" Ruby asked.

"Not sure. It didn't work last time." Black Star responded.

"Please, I believe you can do it. I believe in you, not your sword." Ruby offered her encouragement as another volley of arrows came, striking Black Star. But it seemed to not affect the boy this time.

"NO MORE!" Black Star yelled, charging forward. I won't let you harm my friends, any of them!" He yelled, striking with his left elbow and right fist straight into the mystery thief's side. "HEYAAHHH!" The boy yelled, shooting his Soul Wavelength into the thief, sending her into a wall. Then, the elevator opened again, catching the two teens attention. They both smirked, looking back where the thief should be, only to find it empty. The look on Ironwoods face was not one of amusement. "Ahehehe, it was her idea?" Black Star said, jabbing his thumb at Ruby.

"WHA-DUDE!" Ruby whined.

"Payback for helping your team get me in these dumb looking clothes." Black Star joked. But the general was in no mood for games.

"We will discuss this in the morning." Ironwood said, everyone nodding.


	14. Missions

Heading up the elevator, Black Star and Ruby were going to have an...awkward conversation with the general.

"Sorry we took so long. Somebody pushed all of the buttons on the elevator." Ruby explained, Black Star pointing to her. "It wasn't me." She deadpanned.

"Thank you for coming Ruby, Black Star. How are you guys feeling?" Ozpin asked.

"Ok, I guess? I'd feel better if my bad guy catching record wasn't 0 for three." Ruby joked. Black Star snickered, and all the teachers just gave a blank stare. "So that's the tone we're going for...got it."

"I feel it's appropriate to let you both know that I think what you did last night is exactly what being hunters is all about. You recognized a threat, you took action, and you did the very best you could." Ironwood praised them both.

"Thank you sir." Ruby said.

"Now, the general here has already informed us of the events that...transpired last night." Ozpin reluctantly said. "But now that you've rested, we were wondering if you had anything to add."

"Was anyone else with her? Did she look familiar to you?" Goodwitch asked.

"No to both." Black Star answered. "And I think I'd remember somebody that can make a bow with exploding arrows."

"She was wearing a mask, and she never said anything to us." Ruby put in her two cents. "But she fought with glass, I don't think that was her semblance though. Her clothing lit up when she attacked."

"Yeah, she glows and still managed to get by security. Who knew." Black Star said, not helping the situation.

"Save for the glass, that sounds like the woman I fought the night we met Ruby." Goodwitch said.

"embedding dust into clothing is an age old technique. It could be anyone." Ironwood offered.

"Wait, do you think this girl is connected to Torchwick and the White Fang?" Ruby asked.

"It's possible." Ozpin answered. "But we still lack the required evidence to link the two together."

"Actually, I-I think I remember her saying something about a hideout in the southeast." Ruby lied.

"I thought you said she didn't say anythi-" Glynda tried, but was cut off.

"Thank you for your cooperation Ruby. You're both dismissed. Black Star, you will be a part of Ruby's team for the shadow mission today." Ozpin explained.

"But, they're...girls? I don't want cooties." Black Star joked, Ruby elbowing his arm, snickering.

"Then I suggest not touching lips with anyone." Ozpin suggested, this time getting a chuckle from Black Star.

"They'd punch my lights out before I got the chance. Or the rest of the team would." Black Star joked.

"But please, try to be...discreet, with this information." Ozpin asked, the two teens nodding, getting back in the elevator to select a mission.

.

"WHAT HAPPENED!?" Was Ruby's answer when she opened the door.

"Oh, uh, um, well, ahe, ahaa?"Ruby answered.

Explaining the conversation, including the intel Ruby slipped, everyone nodded.

"That was a risky move." Weiss scolded.

"No, I think you handled it well." Blake defended her leader.

"I hope so..." Ruby said glumly.

"So, why is Black Star still here?" Weiss asked.

"Oh, something great also happened." Black Star stated, the girls all looking at him. "You guys get the honor of having me as a part of this little field trip! Isn't that great?" The girls all looked shocked. "Yeah, Ozpin wants you guys to tag along on my mission."

"Actually, you're tagging along on OUR mission." Ruby popped his bubble.

"Oh, they don't need to know that." Black Star answered.

"I'm sure everything will be fine. Plus, dad sent us something from home!" Yang added, getting a cylinder.

"GAH! What is it!?" Ruby went hyperactive. and out came...a dog? "ZWEI!" Ruby yelled in joy while Blake shot to a top bunk.

"He sent a DOG?" Blake asked.

"In the MAIL?" Weiss added.

"Oh he does stuff like this all the time." Yang answered while Ruby cuddled with Zwei.

"Your father, or your dog?" Blake asked, hiding in Ruby's bed.

"Are you telling me" Weiss started. "That this mangy, drooling, mutt, is going to WIV WIF US FOREFER? YES HE IS!" Weiss cracked, creeping Black Star out just a little bit.

"Please keep him away from my stuff." Blake deadpanned.

"Would all first year students please report to the amphitheatre." A voice was heard over the loudspeaker.

"I'm heading back to my room to grab my sword. You guys figure out what to do with...him?" Black Star said, leaving for his dorm.

He reached under his bed, grabbing the scabbard. He pulled the blade out, letting the shadows tattoo over him, and concentrated.

"You will fail." the demon said.

"Not today. Not now, not ever." Black Star answered, but a knock on the door broke him out of his trance before he went to far in. Sheathing his sword, he left the room.

.

Getting in the amphatheatre, Ruby had a bag on.

"Food?" Black Star asked.

"NO!" Ruby said, mortified.

But before anyone could question it, Glynda and Ozpin spoke.

Zoning out of another boring speech on duty and whatnot, Black Star looked around. He wanted to go on a mission where he could scout ahead, or bash bad guys. Whichever.

"This is perfect! All we have to do is shadow a huntsman in the southeast!" Ruby announced, breaking Black Star out of his daydream.

"Yeah! all we have to do is follow them around by day and give them the slip at night." Yang said.

"Let's check Search and Destroy." Weiss suggested.

"Destroy? Now you're talking my language Weiss." Black Star joked, Weiss simply scoffing.

Selecting a mission, everyone was down to see it was off limits to first year students. Everyone suggested ideas to get themselves there, until Ozpin decided to "bend the rules".

"Well, guess it's time we got to it. Let's go kill something!" Black Star yelled, marching off. Yang agreed to that, while everyone else just went with it.


	15. The Red Carpet

Stunned by the turn of events, everyone looked at Dr. Oobleck. They couldn't fathom how he was the hunter they were shadowing, much less that he could fight in the field.

"So...what's up, doc?" Black Star awkwardly asked.

"Yes, I believe those bags will be unnecessary as we will be on a reconnaissance mission. We will not be establishing a single base of operations, rather we will be traversing several miles of hazardous wasteland and making camp in any defendable locations we may stumble upon." The doc started spouting his words at a millions miles a minute, Black Star just tuning him out. He was more worried about his sword getting loose, or hurting somebody by going to far. Come now children! According to my schedule, we are already three minutes behind...schedule!" Dr. Oobleck rushed off to the bullhead.

"Alright, it's time we saved the world with Dr. Oobleck-ok yeah it sounds worse when you say it out loud." Ruby tried, everyone just giving disappointed look.

"SAVING THE WORLD?!" The group heard, turning to find Nora giving them a lecture, followed by the rest of Team JNPR. "You're going on world saving adventures without US? I'M HURT! SAD! Maybe a little hungry...that last ones not my fault though...Ren." Nora looked accusingly at her teammate, who just gave her the cold shoulder.

"Sounds exciting. Where you going?" Jaune asked.

"Oh, just to the southeast quadrant of Vale to clear Grimm out of a heavily Grimm infested area. No biggie." Black Star stated. Team JNPR explained their mission, to which Sun and Neptune revealing theirs, showing badges. Jaune and Black Star practically drooled.

"FOUR MINUTES CHILDREN!" Oobleck yelled, everyone saying their goodbyes.

.

On the way to the bullhead, Black Star looked out the window, his grip tightening slightly.

"What's wrong?" Ruby asked.

"WHA- NOTHING. Why?" Black Star nervously answered.

"Well, your grip is tighter than normal when looking down." Blake observed, Yang getting a sly grin.

"Is it possible you're afraid of heights?" Yang asked.

"What? Don't be ridiculous. I fight monsters and demons all the time. No way am I scared of...heights." Black Star denied, everyone chuckling a little, including the one being teased. He then tuned out the brief history lesson until they got to their destination.

"So, can we go any lower?" Black Star asked.

"Don't be ridiculous silly boy. Now we jump." Dr. Oobleck stated, already out the door. Ruby Weiss and Blake all followed.

"You know, I think I will stay h-" Black Star said, walking straight into Yang. "You're about to toss me out the door...aren't you?"

"What? I would never do that." Yang stated, mocking hurt and grabbing his wrist, dragging him out the door. "I'm just dragging you with me."

"Wait, whaAAAAAH!" Black Star never got a chance to finish before being sent out the door.

.

Once everyone landed, they had a look around, and Zwei revealed himself. Oobleck praised the accident.

"So, our mission?" Black Star asked.

"Ah, straight to the point! I like it!" Oobleck responded, dropping Zwei. "As you may know, the southeast area has been marked as a recent hotspot for Grimm activity. Now there are several possible explanations for this. One of them being...Grimm."

"What?" Ruby asked, confused.

"Grimm. A creature of Grimm is approximately 100 yards from us at this very moment." Oobleck revealed everyone turning around for a fight, but saw a lone beowolf.

"Stop." Everyone turned to Oobleck. "There are a number of reasons why a Grimm would congregate in this area. Most likely their attraction to negative emotions. Sadness, envy, loneliness, hatred, all qualities that are likely held by our hidden group harboring ill intent."

"Great, can we kill it now?" Black Star asked.

"No, now we wait. We track. If this specimen leads us to it's pack, then that pack may very well lead us to our prey." Oobleck explained.

"How long?" Black Star asked. He really needed to blow off some steam.

"It could take days...weeks. Some Grimm have been known to stay isolated for entire-Andthere'sthewholepack." Oobleck announced, everyone turning. "And now they've seen us."

"WHAT!?" Weiss yelled, semipanicked.

"AND NOW THEY'VE SEEN US!" Oobleck yelled.

"So, we make them dead now, yes?" Black Star asked, cracking his knuckles.

"Show me what you can do." The doctor answered with a smirk.

"AWESOME, bet I can kill more than you four!" Black Star yelled, running at the pack of monsters.

"Bet you can't!" Ruby challenged.

"BRING IT ON!" Yang declared.

"This isn't a game!" Weiss answered.

And Blake...rolled her eyes.

A beowolf jumped at Black Star, who ducked at shot his soul wavelength into the beast. He didn't understand why, but it seems as though his soul is much stronger since the dance. He ducked and rolled under the monster claws and fangs, but it became to much without his weapon. Drawing it from it's scabbard, he slashed in front of him, sending his shadow out to slaughter the beasts.

When everything was dead, the group continued onward, Oobleck informing them that he was doing what he could in studying the architecture. Black Star didn't seem to mind. as long as he didn't use his sword TOO much he'd be fine.

"Black Star, why did you choose this life?" Oobleck asked when after Black Star put down another Grimm.

"What do you mean? What else would I do? I have all these awesome powers, might as well use them for the right purpose. Besides, it's more fun this way."

"So, you do this for...how would you put it...kicks?"

"Bingo." Black Star answered, looking for another Grimm. Oobleck nodded, sipping his coffee, or whatever was in that mug. He continued on questioning Yang, Blake, and Weiss, all giving him an answer.

.

"Please, do make sure there are no more of those...creatures, in there. Your leader and I are going to have a talk." Oobleck ordered. Black Star, Yang, Weiss, and Blake nodded, tired of fighting non-stop all day. Even Black Star seemed a little tired.

As it turns out, nothing else was in that old building they were going to call home for the night. They were even fortunate enough to find wood for a fire.

"I can't believe we didn't find anything." Yang commented, everyone looking at her.

"We've always been fortunate enough to be at the right place at the right time. I guess we can't always have luck on our side." Blake answered.

"Besides, knowing you four, we won't have to go looking for trouble. It's probably going to find us." Black Star put in his thoughts.

"That's not what I meant." Weiss spoke, everyone raising an eyebrow at her. "Earlier, about upholding a legacy. There's more to it than that."

"Same." Black Star agreed, along with Blake and Yang.

"Ah, wonderful! a textbook campfire!" Oobleck stated, sneaking up on everyone somehow. How the man can be quiet right up until dramatic timing was beyond Black Star.

"Sooo, warm..." Ruby stated, putting her hands close to the fire.

"Very good! Eat your dinners and hurry to bed. Who has the first watch?" Oobleck asked, to which Ruby volunteered.

Everyone rolled out their sleeping bags and ate. Black Star told jokes, most of which were cringe worthy, even by Yang's standards, but did help lighten the mood. they went to sleep shortly afterwards.


	16. Purpose

"no, get ba- no. I won't loose. You won't win." Black Star mumbled.

"You won't have a choice. One day, your soul will be collected, and you will drown in the sorrows of everyone before you who has failed." the demonic voice whispered.

Black Star silently gasped as he woke with a start. He was hoping he hadn't woken anyone with his mumbling.

"Hey, Blake. Are you awake?" Yang asked her partner.

"Yeah." Blake responded.

"Why do you think he asked us about being hunters? Like...what was he trying to say?"

"Maybe he was just curious."

"Ya think?"

"Probably not." Black Star interrupted, sitting up. "Weiss, you alive?"

"Of course I am. Do I look dead?" Weiss answered.

"Haven't seen your morning face yet to decide my answer." Black Star responded, getting a scoff from the heiress. "In all seriousness though, what's your full answer?"

Weiss sighed. "When I said I wanted to honor my family's name, I meant it. But...it's not what you think. I'm not stupid. I'm fully aware of what my father has done to the Schnee Dust Company. Since he took control, our business has operated in a... moral grey area."

"That's putting it lightly." Blake commented.

"Which is why I feel the need to make things right." Weiss defended. "If I had taken a job in Atlas, it wouldn't have changed anything. My father was not the start of our name, and I refuse to let him be the end of it."

"All my life, I fought for what I thought was right." Blake spilled. "I had a partner...named Adam. More of a mentor, actually. He always assured me that what we were doing would make the world a better place. But of course, his idea of a perfect future turned out to be...not so perfect for everyone else. I joined the academy because I knew Huntsmen and Huntresses were regarded as the most noble warriors in the world. Always fighting for good. But I never really thought past that. When I leave the academy, What will I-...how can I undo so many years of hate?"

"I'm sure you'll figure it out. You're not one to back down from a challenge Blake." Yang offered.

"But I am. I do it all the time. When you learned I was a faunas, I didn't know what to do. So I ran. When I realized my oldest partner had become a monster, I ran. Even my...semblance. I was born with the ability to leave behind a shadow of myself. An empty copy to take the hit while I run away." Blake said, leaving the room awkwardly silent for a moment.

"At least you two have something that drives you." Yang said, ready to lower her walls a bit. "I've just always, gone with the flow, you know? And that's fine, that's who I am. But how long can I really do that for? I want to be a huntress, but not to be a hero. I'm not like Ruby. She's always wanted to be a huntress, like the heroes in the books."

"Look, I may not know you as well as I think I should, but I can tell. Weiss, you're nothing like your father. For starters, you are friends with a faunas, and sure you can be a bit...let's go with difficult, at times, it's just a part of who you are. Blake, you don't run and leave a problem unsolved. If that were true, you wouldn't be as skilled a fighter as you are today. And Yang, you say you don't want to be a hero, but I'd bet you would help anyone that came to you for help. Especially if they needed a bully off their back. I don't think I'd have it any other way." Black Star offered. The three girls smiled at this.

"So, what's your actual reason?" Blake asked.

"I already said it. I'm doing this fo-" Black Star tried.

"Nuh-uh. we all spilled, so do you." Yang interrupted.

Black Star sighed. "My powers, my control over my soul, it all stems back to my sword. I'm not it's first user, and I won't be the last. Countless others came before me, and they all met the same fate."

"What happened to them?" Weiss asked.

"The same thing that always happens to those who obtain to much power. They became corrupted, and the sword swallowed their soul. I want to be a hunter so that before I go, I can do some type of good. It may help keep me from being too dark. I will die one day. I will join the others in that sword, that's the trade-off for so much raw power. But I want people to remember me for me, Black Star, not some poor soul who got swallowed by his own power." Black Star confessed.

Everyone gave him a look of sympathy, and they surprised him with a hug.

"I know you'll be different. I'd like to think you're to strong to loose to a sword." Yang said.

"Knowing your reckless streak, you'll die from doing something stupid first." Weiss commented, getting a laugh from the boy.

"Or something heroic." Blake finished.

"Thanks guys." Black Star said, smiling. "So, let's hit the hay and drop all this mushy stuff." and to that, everyone agreed.


	17. Under our Noses

Black Star woke with a start, sensing movement. He looked around, noticing Ruby was leaving. He followed, finding the dog peeing on a dead plant.

"Zwei, you literally could've done that anywhere." Ruby said, getting the dog.

"Midnight stroll?" Black Star asked, making Ruby jump.

"How long have you been there?" She asked.

"Not long." Black Star answered.

"What was that?" The two heard, getting back to back. They looked around, following another voice until they saw two White Fang grunts debating with each other.

"Why are you four always where the action is?" Black Star asked.

"Guess we're just lucky. I better call the others." Ruby said, getting her scroll. But suddenly, the ground shifted. Black Star jumped to safety, but forgot to tell Ruby, who fell into a hole, hanging on for dear life. She threw Zwei up. Black Star reached out, but Ruby fell right before he caught her.

"Oh man, Yang is about to murder me." Black Star mumbled, running as fast as he could to the camp..

.

Yang turned around, stretching. "Hey Weiss, it's your- Has anyone seen Ruby or Black Star?" She asked, noticing the two weren't in their beds. That's when the latter stopped in the door way.

"WE GOT TROUBLE!" Black Star yelled, waking everybody. He explained to them what happened, everyone going to the place Ruby fell.

"I'm going down. The others went in that way." Black Star pointed to where the two grunts he saw enter their base. "See you on the other side...hopefully." And with that, Black Star jumped.

.

Landing on the...roof of a building? Black Star looked around, seeing other buildings, like an underground city. "Hehe, an underground criminal organization." He joked to himself, going into the only door he could find, taking out two guards.

.

"How'd you find this place, Red?" Black Star heard. He looked around the corner in time to see Ruby take off running from Roman, who shot his cane reeling her back. He decided to make his presence known.

"Hehehe, catch of the day, fireworks?" Black Star asked, strolling into view of everyone.

"They can't handle two kids? Give me a break." Torckwick said.

"I know right? Good help is always so hard to find. And it's always so expensive." Black Star responded.

"Finally, someone who understands my situation. But you scuffed up my suit, so... I need to kill you." Roman challenged, pointing his can at Black Star.

"Seriously? I thought I did you a favor, that suit is UUUUUUGLY!" Black Star mocked, Roman firing his cane. Black Star drew his sword, slashing the bullet in half.

KABOOM!

"What now?" Roman asked, turning to see the rest of Team RWBY.

"Ya see, Rome, Can I call you Rome?" Black Star mockingly asked.

"NO!" Torchwick responded, Ruby pulling hit hat down.

"Mmmmhhmmm, you see Rome, unlike you, I don't need money to find good help. I got friends." Black Star said, running at the criminal, who shot in front of the boy.

"LOAD UP WHAT YOU CAN BECAUSE WE ARE OUT OF HERE!" Roman yelled, getting into a train.

Taking out who he could to take the heat off Ruby, Black Star joined the rest of the group.

"So, leader, what do you suppose we do?" Black Star asked.

"We're stopping that train." Ruby said affirmatively.

"I think I can follow that order." Black Star responded, drawing his sword. The group ran for the train, catching one before it goes. "Hey Yang, I missed my bus!"

"Well, good thing you caught the train!" Yang responded the two sharing a laugh while the other members rolled their eyes and groaning.

"What's that?" Weiss asked, pointing at an odd looking cargo.

"That...appears to be a bomb." Dr. Oobleck stated, everyone going wide eyed.

"Whoa, what are they going to do with a bomb?" Black Star asked.

"We've got baddies!" Ruby yelled, everyone turning to see more goons.

"Hey Yang." Black Star got the brawlers attention, forming a puppet shadow. "Wanna help PUNCH their tickets?" Yang smiled at this, Black Star's shadow grabbing and flinging the brawler straight into the crowd, blowing them away.

"You are having way to much fun at this." Weiss observed.

"Maybe." Black Star shrugged, running ahead. He saw everyone else doing the same, but the caboose separated, blowing up and releasing Grimm into the tunnels. Oobleck quickly figured out what was going on as the girls took down most of the crooks.

"He's leading Grimm to the city!" Oobleck yelled.

"What?" Weiss asked.

"It's the cars! They detach and explode, creating openings for the Grimm!" Oobleck shared.

"That's insane!" Blake yelled, another cart detaching.

"We have to hurry!" Oobleck yelled, the group running for the front cart. Blake, Weiss, Yang, Black Star, go below and try to stop those bombs!" He ordered.

"What about us?" Ruby asked.

"We're going to stop this train." Oobleck announced.

"Yeah, I kinda already said that..." Ruby said.

.

Going below deck with the other's Black Star raced off, coming across that short girl the night they fought the first battle armor.

"I got this." Yang said, the other three nodding and leaving them behind to fight.

They came across someone with a massive chainsaw, Weiss challenging him to a fight. Blake and Black Star ran past them, getting to Torchwick.

"Ah, hello. We really gotta stop meeting like this, people are gonna talk." The criminal warned in a mocking tone.

"Ah let em talk, they just don't understand." Black Star replied, an equal amount of sarcasm in his voice.

"He's mine!" Blake yelled, taking on the criminal. Black Star got to the front cart, knocking the driver out.

"I really wish I didn't do that. How do I drive this stupid..." Black Star muttered. He looked for an instruction manual, but no luck. He then heard a bang on the door, sticking his head out and saw Roman spread out on the floor. He also saw Weiss thrown into the cart. "Blake, new plan. You drive!" Black Star yelled, taking out his sword and going toe to toe with Chainsaw.

Black Star decided play time was over, drawing his sword and lashing out with his shadow. The fighter was strong, but no match for two Black Star and his puppet shadow. He went down. but so did Black Star, feeling the swords effects. He clutched his chest, slowing his breathing. He sheathed his sword and got up. He met up with the others topside, seeing the wall they were headed for. The next thing he knew, he was encased in ice, then he saw white.


	18. Power Struggle

Pain. That's what was going through Black Star's mind. That meant he was alive. He came around, looking at the city they were in. He processed everything within the past hour or so, before a massive King Tijutu burst out of the ground, people screaming and running in terror. Then, he heard the sirens. He picked himself up. He doubted he still had the strength to use his sword properly, or even his soul. He checked his scroll, noting that his aura was practically running on fumes. He shook his head, drawing his blade. He just had to last long enough. He slaughtered what he could, helped whoever he saw, but it was all becoming to much. They were going to loose, even with Team JNPR, it wasn't enough.

"Release me, there isn't another option." A voice in his head stated. And this time, he knew it was right. He looked over and saw Ruby with a Death Stalker right behind her, preparing to strike. With speed he hadn't used before, he shoved Ruby out of the way, dark sparks leaping not only from his sword, but from himself as well. He felt a massive surge in strength, and cleaved the beast in half.

"Ok, SOUL RESONANCE!" Black Star yelled, starting to practically glow with power as he hacked and slashed everything that came his way. Everyone steered clear of him, as he started loosing sight of friend and enemy, or just simply no longer cared. He was unstoppable, a killing machine, he was a...demon...

That thought burrowed into Black Star conscious. He started slowing down, noticing just how much stronger he was, but also how his soul was slipping away. "No, not...like...this." Black Star mumbled, restraining himself. He looked up and saw the Atlas fleet arrive. He attempted to sever his connection, but for some reason, he couldn't. "NO!" Black Star roared, and suddenly a massive wind came from him. As the last of the Grimm were being taken care of, he fell, face first onto the concrete. "GET A PARAMEDIC!" Was the last thing the boy heard, when everything went black.

.

"ugh, wha-where am..." Black Star muttered, his voice hoarse. His eyes were heavy, and his lips dry. Every muscle hurt to use.

"Easy there killer, you're alive." He heard. He was able to open his eyes and saw Team RWBY. He smiled as best he could.

"H-hey." He mumbled weakly.

"We thought we lost you." Yang said.

"Your aura, it's gone. The doctors say that for some reason, you're not healing right." Blake said.

"I-I should be dead. I used the sword to much. My soul...it was...slipping away." Black Star weakly replied.

"We have you hooked up to the best we have here. We'll get you to the best hospital in Atlas as soon as we can." Weiss informed.

"N-no. I...stay." Black Star protested, getting strange looks. "My soul will eventually heal. It will...take time. But I won't be going-uhh." Black Star explained, nearly passing out. He caught his breath, keeping himself conscious. "Besides, how are you four...going to tell me...in person...when you win the...tournament?" Black Star managed, giving his well known smirk.

"You really should go to Atlas." Weiss stated.

"Aw...does the ice queen...care about me?" Black Star asked in his fakest sweet tone possible, to which Weiss scoffed.

"As if I'd fall for you." Weiss stated, getting a chuckle from the boy on the bed.

"Ok, you can stay, but you have to stay here until a doctor clears you to leave." Ruby ordered.

"Sorry Ruby...But your not my leader anymore..." Black Star said.

"I could drag you to Atlas." Yang threatened, Black Star gulping

"Ok, leader. I'll follow your orders." Black Star told Ruby, who gave a satisfied smile. Blake and Black Star shared a nod, before the boy passed out again.


	19. Healing

Black Star watched the tournament go on in his hospital room. Nothing major happened inside. Of course being a hospital, it was probably a good thing. The same could not be said for the single rounds however, when Yang broke Mercury's leg. Black Star always had a bad feeling about Mercury, but to break his leg without a reason? Something was wrong. Yang wouldn't do that...right? These questions circled in Black Star's head, and he knew of only one way to get an answer. And that meant leaving his room.

"Meh, Ruby doesn't HAVE to know. NURSE!" Black Star called, and a nurse appeared. "I need help getting to a friend. So...can you help me?"

"I'm sorry, but I have orders to not let you out of the hospital until you can defend yourself." The nurse responded firmly.

"Oh come on, I can't possibly get into more trouble...right?" Black Star asked.

"I'm sorry. I have my orders. Unless somebody picks you up, you cannot leave." And with that the nurse left.

"Great. No one would let me leave this room." Black Star thought to himself. "Almost...no one."

With that thought in mind, Black Star dialed Blake's number.

"Hello?" Blake asked.

"Blake, it's your favorite swordsman. I need help."

"With what?"

"Well, nurses won't let me out without someone to watch me. Ruby, Weiss, or anyone else from Team JNPR would never help me out of here. I want to speak with Yang, she ok?"

"She's fine. I really think you should stay put."

"Look, I need the exercise, not to mention better food. Come on, help a friend out?" Black Star pleaded.

"Fine. Give me two minutes." Blake finally caved in, heading for the hospital.

.

Getting dressed in his usual clothes was a lot harder for Black Star with all the cracked ribs and strained muscles he had. He was in much better condition now than he used to be, but he still ached at almost any movement. Blake arrived at his room when he was getting his shirt on, but having a little difficulty. "See anything you like?" Black Star joked.

Blake rolled her eyes, knowing it was nothing more than just a joke. "I prefer a body that isn't still black and blue. Why haven't you healed yet?" She asked, helping the boy with his shirt and handing him a crutch.

"My soul was sapped out, it had to heal before my body could." Black Star answered, Blake leaving with him to Yang's room.

.

"I have somewhere to be. Don't leave unless someone can take you." Blake warned Black Star, who saluted her with a mocking "Yes ma'am."

A strange man walked out the room, then looked at Black Star.

"Figures you'd be here to. Been keeping into trouble I see?" The man asked.

"You know me, always looking for some fun. It helps when your nieces team is a disaster magnet. Just like their uncle no doubt, eh Qrow?" Black Star joked.

"Good to know that sword didn't zap your sense of humor." Qrow noted, walking away with a chuckle. "Try any funny business kiddo, and I'll put you back in the hospital for more...extensive injuries."

"If I try anything, Yang would beat you to it. Literally." Black Star replied, Qrow laughing as he walked away.

Opening the door, Black Star saw Yang starring out the window, likely not seeing him or even noticing the door yet.

"Come here often?" Black Star asked, Yang jumping a little.

"When did you get out?" Yang asked.

"I'm not. Just visiting a friend."

"You're the one in a hospital, not me."

"Well, I needed the exercise." Yang gave a sympathetic chuckle.

"So, what's up?" Yang asked.

"Nothing much. I needed some grub. Are you ok?" Black Star asked. Yang was taken back a little. Normally the first real question people would ask is "What happened out there?" not ask if she was ok.

"Yeah. I'm more concerned about Mercury though."

"I'm sure he'll be fine. I was just making sure you weren't going to run off."

You? Worried that I would run off?" Yang asked, seeing the irony there.

"Eh, it seemed like a good idea at the time." Black Star justified as he sat down next to Yang. An awkward silence built up between them.

"How are you healing?" Yang asked, wanting to break the silence.

"My broken ribs are now only cracked ribs. Docs are doing everything they can, but they really wanted to ship me away." Black Star responded. "It's not like I was dying or anything."

"But, you kinda were..."

"I would've shaken it off." Black Star quickly responded, getting a laugh from Yang.

"You know, I never saw you dance." Yang said, remembering the dance.

"Me and Ruby had a dance." Black Star said, Yang raising an eyebrow and slightly clenching her fist. "Uh, it was on top of the CCT, when we fought that one weird lady." Black Star explained, seeing Yang relax again. "Why? Jealous?" Black Star joked.

"HA, as if. Sorry, but I'm not into ugly guys." Yang joked.

"Um, ow?" Black Star responded, fake hurt in his voice.

"But if you want to dance so badly..." Yang said as she put on a slow-ish song.

"Whoa, I never said I wanted t-"

"Are you brushing me off? That's a first for me." Yang cut him off, mock hurt laced in her voice.

"What? No, I didn't want to- I mean, I didn't mean to-"

"Will you just get up here and dance? Or do I have to drag you?"

"I...don't have a say in this, do I?" Black Star asked, knowing full well that Yang would drag him along the floor to get him to dance. He picked up his crutch and stretched his arm out.

"Wow, you're learning. Good for you." Yang said as she grabbed his forearm and helped him up. But then, she took his crutch. "But it'll be hard to dance with this."

"I need that to help me stand." Black Star said, a little nervous.

"Let me be your crutch right now." Yang responded, Black Star nodding and using her for support.

The dance was awkward, maybe even a little clumsy, but it was genuine and kinda fun. Yang had fun teasing the blush Black Star tried to hide when he put his arm around her waist. At least he wasn't trying anything. The music died down as the song ended.

"Not bad. You know, for someone who can't walk without support." Yang commented.

"It was my first dance. I was never the "formal" type." Black Star explained.

"Well, don't become one. Wouldn't want to have to beat you up in front of a bunch of rich people."

"Meh, you'd find a way. Wait, why would you need to beat me up?"

"I'll find a reason." Yang said, the two laughing. Black Star checked his scroll, noting that he should be getting back to the hospital soon.

"I gotta go. Thanks for the dance, it was...fun." Black Star said as he left the room and bumped into Qrow.

"A dance, huh?" Qrow asked, Black Star going pale.

"Whoa, wait, I didn't have a choice, and, and...please don't kill me?"

"Relax, I know. We better get you back kid." Qrow said. Black Star didn't know how, but if Qrow said he knew what happened, then it's best you took the man's word for it. Little did Black Star know, everything was about to change.


	20. A hero's Fate

Black Star watched the tournament go by. All the victories, the defeats. Over the course of time he was beginning to move, even able to walk again. He surely was not ready to even think about fighting, but it soon wouldn't matter.

"All students, evacuate the campus. Repeat, EVACUATE CAMPUS! This is not a drill!" Was heard over the speaker. Black Star got his sword, strapping it to his back. With a limp, he opened his door, going as fast as he could. Dodging fights, the walls blew up and caught fire. He heard his scroll, checking it and saw Yang calling him.

"Yo! who's tearing up my school?" Black Star asked.

"Grimm and White Fang! Where are you?" Yang asked.

"Don't worry about me, I can fight now. Where is the evacuation site?" Black Star asked. Yang told him where the ship were. "Good, I'll meet you guys there." Black Star informed, hanging up. Using his sword as a cane, he moved on, careful to avoid any fights, but he made it to the cafeteria. "Almost there, almost there." Black Star thought, pain seeping into his joints. Then, a scream brought him out of his thoughts. He turned his head and saw Blake being stabbed. Yang, in a furry, propelled herself into the air, but as she descended, the man with the red sword sliced off her right arm. "No..."

Adam raised his sword to deliver the killing blow, but Black Star put his elbow and palm into the man, shooting him with his soul.

"Ahh, the man of shadows. I've heard about you. You don't look to good." Adam mocked, noting how weak Black Star looked.

"Blake, I'll buy you guys time. Now get OUT OF HERE!" Black Star ordered.

"You don't stand a chance, we need to run!" Blake yelled.

"Don't worry about me, I always make it." Black Star half joked, drawing his sword. Blake left, carrying Yang with her.

"She was right you know, you won't last long at all in the sorry state you're in." Adam noted.

"I know." Black Star responded. "I don't have to last long, I just need to last long enough."

"Playing the hero?"

"Nah, I just care about my friends." and with that, the duel started. Adam easily overpowered Black Star, who couldn't even summon his shadow.

"Give it up." He heard in his mind. Black Star swung his sword again, and it was deflected. Only by pure reflex alone did he manage to dodge a cut that would've impaled his shoulder. "Give up." Black Star fought on, but was being beaten like he was a second rate thug. "GIVE UP, and you might buy enough time to save your friends."

Getting in a blade lock with Adam, Black Star sighed. His eyes shot open. "LET'S GO, SOUL RESONANCE!" he yelled defiantly, and Adam broke off the attack, going on the defensive as shadows leaped out of the ground and slashed at him. He kept himself calm, while Black Star upped his game. Adam could feel the raw power emanating from the boy, and then he saw an opening.

"That the best you can do, enchanted sword?" Adam asked, jumping and spinning to dodge a shadow, then swung his blade upwards, giving Black Star a deep gash from his right hip all the way to his left shoulder. The boy landed on his back, Adam walking over to him.

"Got...to...get...up." Black Star very weakly said. He grabbed his sword, but couldn't even lift it.

"No, this fight, your fight, is done. You, are done." Adam stated. "I will give you credit where credits due, you managed to land a hit on me. Not many people have done so." He looked at Black Star, noticing how his hand started to fade into shadows. "So long boy, we will never see each other again." Adam stated, walking off as Black Star was absorbed into the sword, which faded into murky darkness.

.

"Wh-where am I?" Black Star asked, looking around. All he saw were several puppet shadows, and a grey, clay like floor. His heart felt like it was pounding in his chest.

"I'm impressed. You were right." A demonic voice stated, Black Star looking anywhere he could. "This is the fate of everyone who has ever held me, used my power." At that, Black Star's eyes widened. If he was here, then that means he was... "Yet you were different then how the others died. You died a hero, let those be your last thoughts." A demonic voice stated as grey clay people emerged from the floor, dragging Black Star down.

"No, LET GO OF OF ME!" Black Star terrifyingly yelled, as images of how all the previous wielders died flashed through his mind, until he finally saw himself, laying on the grounds of Beacon, a gash in his torso. He was up to his head, sticking his hand up. He then saw Team RWBY and JNPR, the friends he made while at Beacon. "NOOOOOOumph! He yelled as the last of him was consumed by the sword. Black Star was no more.


	21. Clearing the air for you guys

Alright, I have a way back. But before I get the next chapter out, I want to clear some stuff up.

First off, Black Star is mentioned a few times (Nothing to write over) so nobody just up and forgot him.

Now, for Team RWBY's current thoughts on Black Star.

Ruby: She was passed out and thus, didn't see if Black Star was on the ship or not. Besides that, nobody told her if he made it out alive, though she believes him to be alive just not with RNJR.

Weiss: Weiss wants to believe Black Star found a way out of Beacon alive, but doesn't know for sure. She never saw him on the ship leaving Beacon. But despite this, she does believe there is a very real chance he died.

Blake: Blake knows that Black Star is dead. There is no way around it. Even on his best day, he would be hard pressed to just defend himself from Adam. But with his injuries, along with Adam not just letting someone who interferes go, Blake knows that Adam killed Black Star.

Yang: Yang is not sure what to think. She wants to believe Black Star made it out, but knows inside that he's probably dead. Blake didn't say that he stayed behind to cover their escape, but Yang never saw Black Star after Beacon fell.

Another thing I noticed while just going through. No, Yang does not have feelings for Black Star, and vise versa. The dance in "Healing" was purely out of friendship. His blush was, well, let's be honest here, you would too. she got the furthest in his soul because she knows and understands what it's like to hide that much pain behind a funny attitude, but did not fully understand him. (Everyone was rejected from his soul.)

I don't know the EXACT day I will be getting the new chapters out, maybe after the first few episodes to mid Volume 5 so that I can work on some of the ideas I have and make sure they fit in the story.

So, that answers possibly any questions or concerns about this. I've had a blast writing this because again, this is not the ACTUAL Black Star, it's my personality. Just same name, looks, similar powers and coming soon, back story. So, here's to hoping that I continue to write some good chapters of this story. (And bad, if not downright terrible puns)

I want to thank my reviewers, followers, and favorites for...well, reviewing, following and favoriting. it means a lot. And of course, you readers. I would've dropped this story ages ago if it didn't get many reads. alright, enough sappy stuff, I need to get to working on those next chapters!


	22. Pain

Pain. So much pain. How long had it been? A few months? A few years? It was hard to tell when you were suffering so much from so many painful deaths, including your own. What all had happened since he'd been sucked into this dark and bleak world?

"Let...me...go. Please." a boy weakly begged, tired of all the pain.

"You are dead, a part of me now. You have already joined your "brethren" since you died. You are trapped here, with us." A demonic voice echoed.

"I... I'm not like...the others."

"What is your name?"

"I'm...I... I don't know. I don't know my own name anymore."

"You are nobody now. You have fallen, and you shall never see daylight again."

The boy looked around, seeing himself trapped in strange gray vines. He wanted to leave, but he couldn't move.

"You died, just like everybody else who has ever wielded me. Drown in your sorrow's for all eternity." The demon said, the boy fading in and out of conscious. Then, images of people shot by. Who were these people? Were they his...friends? Family? What was this "Beacon" name that kept going through his head? Just who was this kid before getting sapped into this...wherever this place is?

"My name..."

"You now longer have a name." The demon stated, fading away to leave the boy to sit in his sorrows.

"Black...Star." The boy stated, fading back into his hellish nightmares.


	23. Ghost of a Hero

Special thanks to quran harling for inspiring me to write and end this chapter.

.

Salem sat in her massive room, thinking aloud. Cinder, Emerald and Mercury all looked at her. "Interesting." Salem commented.

"Ma'am?" Emerald asked.

"An old feeling I haven't felt in a long time, an old friend you could say. And a perfect assassin for the silver eyed girl." Salem commented, her eyes seemingly becoming brighter.

.

"Does anything here look like a clinic?" Ruby asked.

"I...don't know." Jaune said. The two walked around, looking for supplies for a dying Qrow. Ruby looked around a corner, seeing a familiar boy, with a black sword.

"BLACK STAR!" Ruby said, overjoyed that her friend was alive, walking towards him. But she stopped mid-way to her friend. He had no reaction to her, and was completely still. Which definitely WASN'T something Black Star was. "What's wrong?" Ruby asked, Jaune catching up to her.

"Hello, Ruby, Jaune." Black Star said, only his voice sounded much deeper than how it usually did. "Tell me something. Did you even look for me?"

"What?" Ruby asked.

"Did you even CARE if I was alive?" Black Star said, his back still turned.

"I...I didn't know if you were or not. I assumed you got away but-" Ruby was cut off when Jaune put a hand on her shoulder.

"Black Star, What's wrong?" Jaune asked, getting a bad feeling from this.

That's when Black Star turned around, his head down revealing pale skin, along with his shadowy tatoos. He raised his blade up to his side. "I think therefore I eat. I eat therefore I am." Black Star raised his head showing his face, revealing black eyes, and red irises(Similar to Salem) "You're souls are mine to consume now." And with that Black Star shot forward, sword pointed. Ruby and Jaune barely dodged out of the way.

"Black Star! What's going on!?" Ruby yelled, barely parrying a strike from his sword.

"You left me to DIE! AND LOOK WHAT HAPPENED!" Black Star yelled, shooting his soul into her sternum.

"YAAAH!" Jaune yelled, swinging his blade down. Black Star blocked it with his own, kicking Jaune back and went after him relentlessly.

"And you, the weakest "leader" I've ever seen." Black Star said with malice.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Ruby yelled, swinging her scythe. Black Star moved out of the way, shooting his shadow outwards and smacking Ruby into a wall. Jaune was on him in a second, but couldn't out muscle his opponent. Black Star threw Jaune into the ruins of a building, stalking over to Ruby who just picked up her weapon, transforming it into a sniper.

"Obviously you forgot how I beat you before." Black Star said.

"I've gotten a lot stronger since then!" Ruby yelled, shooting at her former friend, who simply sliced the bullets in half, bring up two puppet shadow's.

"So have I." Black Star said, sending both shadow's after Ruby.

"Why are you doing this? Why fight us!?" Ruby questioned, barely holding her own. Black Star rushed in, Ruby barely blocking his strike.

"All for the glory of the QUEEN!" Black Star yelled.

"S-Salem?" Ruby asked, before Black Star grabbed the front of her hood and threw her into a tree, Ruby barely conscious. Black Star walked over, then saw Qrow leaned up.

"I see, you even dragged your uncle into this. Another person that will die because of you." Black Star mocked, punching Ruby's face. "You always wanted to be a hero? Then die, just like every other hero that's ever lived." Ruby recognized those words, getting into a deadlock with her former friend. "Just ask Pyrrha." And with that, Black Star shot his knee into Ruby's side, putting her down again. "You can't beat me Ruby. You never could." Black Star raised his blade to deliver the killing blow, but heard something. Turning just in time he blocked a strike from Jaune. "A knight in shining armor to the rescue? That's a first for YOU, Jaune." Black Star mocked, hitting Jaune's gut with his soul wavelength. "I'm surprised you even try Jaune." Black Star said, toying with Jaune and his sword. "After all, you couldn't even keep your partner alive."

"ENOUGH!" Jaune yelled, bringing down his sword with all his might, but Black Star simply blocked it.

"You merged your armor with hers. It's fitting really." Black Star said, getting face to face with Jaune. "Even in death, she's STILL, ALL, OVER YOU!"

"SHUT UP!"

"She was there for you EVERY time. You were always weak Jaune, you couldn't even kill a single Ursa without her help."

"Wh-what?" Jaune asked, as there blades clashed again.

"Do you really think YOU killed that monster alone? I was there, WITH PYRRHA! Her semblance is, or WAS, magnetism. What is your shield made of?" Black Star asked, Jaune becoming wide eyed. "That's right. SHE raised your shield so you wouldn't get your head bashed in. She was there for you when you needed her. But when she needed you...You weren't strong enough. Then..." At that point, Black Star slipped his blade, stabbing Jaune through the leg.

"AHH!" Jaune yelled in pain, going down to the ground.

"Or now. You never were." Black Star finished, raising his blade.

"BOOM!" Was heard. Black Star turned just in time to be hit with a grenade straight to the chest, sending him back.

"Black Star, WAKE UP!" Ren yelled, drawing his weapon.

"Black Star is dead." the demon stated.

"Nora, let me handle this." Ren told his friend, who nodded. "Listen to me, I can feel you in there Black Star. You're stronger than this, FIGHT IT!"

Black Star just stood there, then grinned sadistically. "And what did you hope to accomplish? To reach through to your "friend"? Hah, when did you two become so close?"

"Very well, I will do this the hard way, Masamune." Ren said, the two running at each other.

They jumped in the air, Masamune swinging his sword. Ren flipped over it, firing his weapons. Masamune turned, blocking the shots, and hit the ground running towards his target. Ren put one weapon away, getting ready and hoping this would work. The demon jumped, and ren shot his right arm forward, placing his palm as if he was shooting his soul. But a different effect happened, and light glow happening around the demon.

"Gah! What did you...do?" Masamune asked, paralyzed.

"Black Star! HEAR ME! I know you're in there, FIGHT!" Ren yelled, using his semblance more to calm the demon sword.

"NO! he is...I...R-Ren?" and suddenly, the demons voice changed to Black Star's.

"Yes, Fight!"

"Leave...leave them ALONE!" Black Star yelled, coughing up black blood. "Ren, thank you...GAHHH!" Black Star screamed in pain, as his body contorted and grew, until he exploded in a black goo, the sword melting away into shadow.

"No..." Ren stated as he turned, seeing the monster that destroyed his childhood.

.

.

What happens next? Find out in the finale (Please no spoilers)

I have the next few chapters written up. Maybe release them once a week Knowing me, all at once, but nothing big happens. Saving that for V5


	24. Back From the Dead

Weiss Had made it out of her mansion, and was on the run. Taking care to avoid the more heavily populated areas, staying on the rooftops when she heard someone whisper her name. She turned but there was no one there. She continued on but it seemed to follow her, then start to come from another direction. She followed it for whatever reason, coming to a merchant that sold weapons. She raised an eyebrow. She could have sworn something led her here. As she turned she heard the merchant say something.

"What the- where'd I pick this one up from?" He said, Weiss turning. In his hand was a pitch black scabbard, and inside was an equally black sword.

"Weiss" The whisper said, and it seemed to be coming from the blade. She took a closer look at the blade, and realized she'd seen it before. The whisper sounded familiar as well. Weiss then went wide eyed. Most merchants worth their salt knew exactly where they'd collect a blade from, but this blade seemingly just appeared. Along with the voice in her head...But that would mean...

"No." Weiss said, realizing that Black Star really had died. She then looked down at the sword, seeing it was up for sale. She didn't bring much Lien with her, but if she could prevent someone else from the curse, then she'd definitely take that blade. She hopped down from the roof, buying the sword. As she held it, the whisper seemed to quiet down, as if relaxed in her arms. That's when she noticed military guards her way. Weiss bolted and they followed, but she was stuck at a dead end. She turned as the two guards who gave chase rounded the corner.

"Ms. Schnee, we have orders to bring you back to your home. Please, don't make this harder than it needs to be." One of the guards said. Weiss's response was a battle ready stance. Suddenly, the sword started pulsing with a strange energy. And the ally everyone was in became pitch black for just a second, but it was all that was needed. When light showed once more, a silhouette formed of a familiar friend, and the two guards fell. Black Star fell from the shadows, landing on his face.

"Black Star..." Weiss whispered.

"Safe...house" Black Star barely stated, his voice weak and hoarse. He managed to lift his arm and touched the wall, a small door opening before he passed out. Weiss picked him up and carried him inside, leading down stairs as the wall shut behind them. She came to a small white room with a few small boxes inside, propping Black Star against one. Enough excitement for one day. She looked at her friend, concern on her face.

.

.

Short Chapter, I know. But hey, I'm back baby. I know the previous chapter got a little...harsh, but I had my reasons. for now, new hopes raise new questions. How is Black Star back? How does he have a safe house? Why am I asking you this? You guys certainly don't have the answers.


	25. Scars

It had been almost a day since Weiss got Black Star to this..."Safe house". During that time, he'd wake up in a fit, as if he were being tortured. Weiss did everything she could to keep him down and contained, but it was still difficult.

"Wh-where am-?" Black Star asked, finally waking up. He took a look around, and started to panic. "Hello? Is anyone there?"

"So, you're finally awake." Weiss stated.

"Weiss? Weiss is it really you?" Black Star asked, hysterical.

"Of course it is. Who else would I-" Weiss was cut off as Black Star embraced her. She saw fear, and lots of it. Just what happened to this kid? And why or how did he come back? "Are...you ok?"

"I-I'm not. Weiss I...where are we?" at this point, Black Star's breathing increased.

"I don't know. You called this place a Safe house. We need to find food, there's nothing edible here. I saw a store, I'll be back."

"NO! Please, don't leave me alone...please." Black Star was breaking down, begging her to stay.

Weiss raised an eyebrow concerned. This...this was not Black Star. Whatever happened in the blade damaged him. She grabbed his arms, looking at his eyes, which seemed distant.

"Black Star...What happened?" Weiss asked.

"I died. I died and I...So much pain." Black Star said, nodding off.

That answer worried Weiss. He's been dead for 7 months, and now he's back? How did he get out of that sword? What is going on?

.

It had been an hour. Black Star woke up, remembering everything.

"How are you?" He heard, looking over to see Weiss.

"I...I really am alive...this isn't an...illusion, right?" Black Star asked, fear evident in his voice.

"No. I'm real. This is all real. You're really alive!" Weiss exclaimed. Black Star reached out his hands, feeling her face. "Uhhh, what are you doing?"

"Weiss... it really is you?"

"Yes. How could I prove it?"

"I...don't know." Black Star shook his head. Images flashed through his head, all the horrors he experienced.

After he stopped shaking, he stood up, feeling dizzy. "How long have I been..."

"About seven months or so."

Black Star's eyes widened. Seven MONTHS!? How did he come back from that? "Ok...ok." Black Star said, pulling himself together.

"Black Star, there's nothing here to eat. At least, nothing still good. Plus, we need to move. Atlas is shutting it's borders in less than a week." Weiss informed.

"How much lien did you pack before you ran?"

"...not much."

"I know where we can get more." Black Star said, walking over to the wall in front of him. He felt along it, finding a gap and pulled it aside, showing several thousand lien chips.

"Wha-where did you get all of that?" Weiss said, surprised.

"It's...my inheritance." Black Star said shyly. He put a few in a cloth bag, getting up. Weiss raised an eyebrow at him. "You'll probably be recognized in town...hang on." Black Star walked over to a closet, pulling out black sweat pants and a blue hoodie. "These...should fit and help blend in."

"Where am I going to change?" Weiss asked, because it definitely wasn't in front of someone who'd been dead for seven months.

"Bathroom is right there. It's small, but usable." Black Star opened a door, leading to a rectangular bathroom. She went inside and changed, and when she came out Black Star also had a new look. A black sleeveless hoodie, thin leather gauntlets, a new pair of pants, and regular shoes.

"Black Star, we need to get out of Atlas. We need to bribe a pilot to sneak us out, and avoid my father." Weiss stated.

"Ok. I'm no good in a fight without my weapon...unless-" Black Star said, walking towards the back wall

"What about your soul being used as a weapon?" Weiss asked.

"I...don't think I can anymore." Black Star said, opening a wall to reveal all sorts of weapons.

"What was this place? How do you have so much money here? Why so many weapons?" Weiss asked.

"My family is...complicated. They were killers, thieves. Anything for money." Black Star said as he grabbed a small blade and a chained weapon, holding two curved blades at each end of the chain, hooking each side to a clipped belt on his hips. He also grabbed a small ninja blade, placing it on his lower back. "I'm...a bit out of practice. And hungry. Weiss... Please, tell me everyone else is ok?"

Weiss contemplated for a moment. "They're fine." Weiss said. In truth, she had no idea how her friends were doing.

"Ok, let's...let's go."

Weiss raised an eyebrow. For being dead for so long, he was certainly taking it well. She followed him out another doorway, leading into a different alley than the one they came from.

.

"Ok, you two can hide away in the cargo hold. But if you get caught, you're on your own." The pilot said, Black Star and Weiss nodding. The two got inside the cargo hold, Black Star contemplating his next move.


	26. A Hero No More

"Weiss, now that we're in Mystral, you're on your own." Black Star said, as the two walked the path to Haven academy.

"Wh-what? Why?" Weiss asked.

"Weiss, I failed, alright? I DIED. I'd rather not go through it again."

"But, Black Star, we need all the help we can get. Shouldn't everyone know you're okay?"

"No. They shouldn't." Black Star clenched his fists. "It's best if I remained dead."

"Why? Why is it so important that you stay dead?" Weiss demanded an answer.

"Weiss, dead is suposed to remain dead. I don't know how I got back, and I don't care. I just...want to disappear." Black Star said, showing the start of tears.

"Star-"

"The one you need died at Beacon. The only reason I was EVER anything was because I had that damn sword!" Black Star exclaimed, taking a deep breath. "I was the weakest of my family, my clan. I had very little aura, and no semblance."

"Wha-what happened to your family?" Weiss asked, Black Star taking another breath.

"We were killers, assassins, thieves. We did anything for money, and we ended up on a radar. Our village was destroyed, and my family, my ENTIRE CLAN was killed. So I ran. I ran away as fast as I could."

"But, you couldn't fight them, right?"

"I was weak, and a coward. I lived in the wilderness, and I was attacked. I made it to a village and...they followed me. I led the Grimm straight to a feast." Black Star said, tears pouring out his eyes.

"You were running for your life, you did what you had to-"

"I SHOULD'VE JUST LET THEM KILL ME! And then, I saw someone cornered. And I saw the blade and picked it up, and I killed that monster. I then realized what I had done, the blade was kept there so NOBODY would pick it up again."

"Black Star, calm down, you-"

"Qrow found me, he was a part of the group that killed my family. He taught me a new life, to help people and use the sword. And I still died, just like everyone else. Weiss, I'm no hero, I never was. I'm just some kid who found a cursed sword." Black Star said, defeat in his voice.

"No."

"What?"

"If what you say is true, then you knew the risks a hunter would take. You knew what would happen if we fought the White Fang and the Grimm during the Breach. But you wanted to fight anyway's, despite the risks." Weiss said.

"Not anymore." Black Star said as he started walking away, only to be stopped by a glyph.

"No, I won't let you walk away from this. You want to run, then you'll have to go through me." Weiss challenged.

"I won't die again, never again." Black Star said as he pulled up his chained weapon, swinging one end of it.

"I won't let you quit." Weiss declared, the two charging each other.

Black Star swung his blades, but Weiss parried and lunged, almost nailing Black Star in the chest. Black Star shot to his left, bringing down his right blade. Weiss jumped away.

"You don't know what I went through Weiss!" Black Star said as he ran forward. "All the Pain," Black Star started, as he swung his weapon downward, Weiss dodging to the side "the Sorrow," Black Star threw one of his blades, which Weiss batted away as Black Star yanked it back to him. "The absolute HELL I went through!" Black Star slammed his weapons at Weiss in an X formation. "And I did it all alone."

Weiss broke off the attack, using her glyphs to separate the two. "That's not all, Black Star." Weiss said as she parried another attack. "You NEVER doubted yourself," Weiss said as she landed a quick but weak strike to the knee. "You ALWAYS fought for your friends, even when they didn't want you to." Weiss declared as she used a glyph to trip Black Star, and then pinned him with her blade. "And you always found a way to win." Weiss said as she backed off. "Black Star, you were our friend. I don't know what happened to you, and for that I'm sorry." Weiss said, her head downcast.

"Weiss, I can't even beat you now." Black Star said as he got up, taking something out of his pocket.

"What's that?" Weiss asked, and Black Star threw it down, exploding in smoke. By the time Weiss cleared the area, Black Star was long gone. "Please, just be safe."


	27. Starting Point

It had been, what? A week? Two? Time was hard to tell when alone. Black Star just kept going, staying in inns with money he stashed away when Weiss wasn't looking. He finally got to an empty field. Taking a look around, he started walking, thinking and taking in everything, his life before Beacon, his friends, and his death. And that concerned him. Just how did he make it back? In the knowledge Masamune gave him, it was certain that if you died, that was it. There wasn't a way back to the land of the living. Once your soul was corrupted, game over. Unless this was all some sick illusion. But if that was the case, this illusion would've ended hours ago. Unless...Black Star took out the small blade on his back and made a cut in his hand, watching it bleed. He smiled, then started to laugh. Bleeding never felt so good. In his visions, he never bled. The dead can't bleed, and now that he was bleeding, it meant he was...he really was alive. He thought on his life before Beacon, remembering how he got in.

.

"Hey, old man! Don't you know who's turf this is?" One thug said, followed by two other punks. The three walked over to a man, green suit and a cane in hand.

"Ahem." A boy stated, coughing into his hand. "Just because someone has a cane, doesn't mean they have to use it. So please, step off." The boy stated, drawing a pure black blade, shadows creeping up his arms. The man with a cane raising his eyebrow.

"Interesting." The man stated, watching as the boy used the sword, without using it's curse. When all was said and done, the three criminals ran away. "And what might you're name be young man?"

"Call me Black Star. And you are?" Black Star asked.

"My name is Professor Ozpin."

.

"Man, who would've thought I would get into Beacon like that?" Black Star said as he walked forward, then he heard a boom. Running over to the top of a hill, he saw a small village being over run with Grimm. "No..." Black Star whispered. "I can't...I CAN'T..." No matter how much he told himself that, he could still hear the screams. "No..." Black Star said as he ran for the village.

.

"MOMMY! DADDY! HELP!" A young girl was screaming, a Beowolf stalking up to her. She whimpered. But just as the claws came down, she heard slicing and she looked up, seeing Black Star.

"Come on, kid! Let's go!" Black Star yelled as he grabbed the girl, hoisting her on his back. He turned and ran with the crowd, seeing a few of the villagers fight back. "Get out of here, find shelter." He said as the kid scurried off. Black Star ran over to the other villagers, taking out his chained weapon, throwing one of the blades and cutting open a Grimms back.

"A hunter! Now we have a chance!" one of the villagers stated.

"Just fight for your home!" Black Star yelled, taking down another Grimm. The fight continued onward, Black Star ducking and dodging in and out of fights, his only thoughts were about Beacon. And suddenly, a Gorilla Grimm showed up, all the other Grimm taking note of it's presence.

"Everyone, whatever happens, don't get involved." Black Star said, swinging the right chain and throwing it at the Alpha Grimm. The Grimm dodged to the side, grabbing the chain and yanking Black Star over. Black Star spun in the air, bringing his leg up and kicking the Grimm hard in the chin. The Alpha leaned back, then grabbed Black Star and threw him hard into a building. Hitting the ground running back into the fight, Black Star swung his chains up, chipping the Grimms armor, but the Grimm grabbed the chains and brought his foe up, punching Black Star away again. Barely getting up, Black Star drew his ninja blade, slowing his breathing down and letting his old instincts kick in. He couldn't out muscle this thing, not anymore. So he'd have to assassinate it. Shooting forward with new speed, Black Star drove his knife into the Grimms leg, following it up with a quick spin and slice to it's chest. The Grimm roared in pain, slamming both hands down and creating a shock wave that sent Black Star onto the roof of a building, along with his chained weapon. A blue static surrounded the boy, indicating his aura was gone. Getting up and shaking his head, Black Star took note of the structure he was around and his weapons, getting an idea. The Grimm jumped, landing in front of the boy.

"Alright you dumb monkey, let's end this!" Black Star yelled, shooting forward. He spun around and skid into the beasts chest, landing three quick stabs with his knife. The Grimm brought a hand down to grab his enemy, but Black Star dodged, slamming his knife into the beasts hand, sticking it into the roof of the building they were on. As the Grimm struggled with the blade in it's hand, Black Star grabbed his chained weapon, wrapping the chain around it's neck and sticking a blade on the side of the beasts neck and the other blade ebbed into the roof. He then ran for the edge as the Grimm slipped out its hand, charging Black Star who turned around.

"Please be strong enough." Black Star muttered as he jumped back, the Grimm jumping after him. The two fell downward towards the ground, and the chain around the Grimms neck tightened. The Grimm hit the ground just as the chain ran out, bringing the weapon on the Grimms neck around the loop, slicing the beasts head off and killing it. The other Grimm saw this, watched as their pack leader died, and decided to scatter.

"I-I did...it." Black Star said as he passed out.

.

"Oh man, anyone get the licence plate on the fist that hit me?" Black Star asked as he came around. He looked around, noticing the hut he was in, along with all his bandages.

"Ah, you're awake." An older gentleman said. "We were beginning to wonder if you ever would. So young to be a huntsman."

"I'm not a-Ahh!" Black Star said, wincing in pain, holding his ribs. He also noticed the massive scar along his front, exactly where Adam has sliced him.

"You had previous wounds that had not healed properly. You saved our village. You are a hero." The man stated.

"I'm...not a hero. I-"

"One does not make himself a hero, the title is earned. You saved our village, you beat the Grimm. You have the makings of a hero inside you." The man cut him off.

"I failed Beacon." Black Star said, the man raising an eyebrow. "I was there, and I...I failed to save everyone. I shouldn't even be alive right now."

"You will not always win. And you may believe you shouldn't be alive, but because you were, the Grimm were driven away." The man said as he got up and walked away, turning his head. "A shuttle of hunters from Haven will be here tomorrow to help clean up. You can stay here, be a part of our village and hide peacefully. OR, you can face whatever you're fighting, and conquer it."

Black Star thought about that, and knew that old man was right. He concentrated, focusing on his soul, and summoning it. A blue sphere encased him, but something felt off. Opening his eyes, he looked at his soul, and it seemed like parts were...missing. Huge gaps were in the sphere of his soul, and a dark spark jumped here and there. He let his soul disappear, thinking on his condition. No way was he going to be as strong as he used to be, but judging by the fight he just went through, he wasn't useless anymore. His friends were going to need him, and he knew, deep down, he needed them.

.

Getting to the shuttle, Black Star walked away from the village, saying his goodbye's. The shuttle took off, flying towards Haven academy. Though the memories remain and his soul damaged, he would heal. Time heals all wounds...Hopefully. "Look out Remnant. I'm back from the dead, and I'm ready to go."

.

A/N: Yo! Alright, I'm back and so is this story. So, unfortunately, I have to wait a bit. Probably about 3-4 episodes into Volume 5 so that I can make sure it sticks with the story, though I do have ideas cooking up that will fit into the story. And most importantly, questions will be answered. Namely how Black Star came back from the dead, and likely a little more on his past. Thank you so much for reading this far into the story, it does mean a lot. Any questions I can try to answer or will be answered in later chapters. I'll see you guys flipside.


	28. World of Remnant: Masamune

(Qrow's Voice)

So, the ancient blade wrapped in mystery, the "Shadow's Edge" as some might call it. Backstory on it is sketchy at best. Nobody knows who made the blade or how it was made, but every tale including it tends to end the exact same way. A lot of death follows this sword. And while it's true, most could pick it up no problem, well assuming the previous owner has already died. Not just anyone is strong enough to use it's power. For starters, they must have a strong will. This doesn't mean a lot of Aura per say, you just need a strong enough will to survive the bonding process. Once you've bonded, your power tends to grow very fast. Most users learn to control shadows as one of the starting points, but those who survive it's curse long enough learn other secrets.

This blade, it's demon, bonds it's soul to the wielder, makes them both very strong. But there's a catch. The sword takes over the semblance, and can start effecting how it's user thinks. The most noble people who end up with this sword usually turn into the worst killers.

The worst part is your death. Some legends say your trapped in eternal torture and damnation, thanks to your tainted soul. So far, only one has made it back, and we don't know what the consequences are for that.


	29. Awake

Weiss lay on a grassy field, her combat skirt slightly tattered as she saw all of the bandits around her with the obvious leader coming up.

"We..." The leader stated. "Just hit the jackpot."

 _._

 _Black Star looked around, seeing Beacon in flames as Grimm over ran the place. He tried running, his arm outstretched when his foot got stuck in something. He looked down, seeing a gray puddle as he looked at his bloodstained hands. He started to panic, his heart pounding in his chest as he started sinking._

 _"No...PLEASE!" He begged when he looked up to see a man with black hair and a bamboo hat with a white robe wrapped around him, holding the cursed blade in hand as he pointed it at Black Star._

 _"You can never escape me..." The man whispered as Black Star sank into darkness._

.

Black Star woke with a start, looking around as he noticed he was still in the ship, safe and sound. One of the other Huntsmen checked up on the boy as he put his hand up, shaking his head when he felt turbulence.

Getting up, Black Star head to where the small band of Hunters were gathered in the loading docks.

"Hey, kid?" One of them asked, getting Black Stars attention. "You might want this." He said, handing Black Star a gun.

Black Star looked back at the man. "What's going on?"

"Lancers." Was the answer Black Star got. But it was all he needed. Black Star pointed the gun to the cargo door as it opened, showing the wasps flying at them.

As Black Star fired his gun, he became more and more frustrated as that his shots kept missing. "Gah, this thing is useless!" He yelled, tossing the weapon to the side as he grabbed the Kasurigama hanging from his hips, running ahead.

"Whoa, kid WAIT!" Someone yelled but it was to late. Black Star had jumped out, tossing one of his blades at a monster and hooking on. Reeling himself in, Black Star rode on the back off the Grimm, stabbing the neck with his knife as he jumped around, hooking onto Grimm that weren't being shot down in time. He reached into his new belt, grabbing a red pellet as he landed on a Grimm, running along its back as he threw the pellet down and jumped, setting the Lancer on fire as he launched his weapon and grappled onto another Grimm. Stabbing both blades into the back, Black Star wrangled with the beast, slamming it into a cliffside as he looked up to see Haven academy just along the shoreline.

As Black Star ran, he jumped off the cliff he had splattered the Lancer into as he hitched a ride with a different Lancer. Pouring everything he had, Black Star ran forward using his chains and blades to keep himself in the air as he jumped from one Grimm to the other killing them while he did so and trying to get back to the ship. That's when he heard a louder buzz, turning to see a Queen Lancer.

Black Star groaned. "Great..." He said sarcastically. Pulling up on his Grimm, Black Star turned just in time to see the massive wasp fire one of the tendrils at him. Black Star dodged, grabbing the tendril as it retreated and killed the other Grimm. As he was flung back to the other Grimm, he had a close call with a bullet fired from one of the few Huntsmen on the shuttle. "Listen here you bug!" Black Star yelled as he got on top of the Lancer. "I have had QUITE a year, and you aren't helping! I just need to get back to a friend, so I'd kindly ask you to DIE!" He yelled, wrapping the chain around the lancers neck as he swung around making it to the back of the monster. Taking out more pellets, Black Star lit the wings of the beast on fire making the creature drop. Unwrapping the chain, Black Star looked to see he wasn't going to make it. Taking a few steps back, Black Star ran and jumped anyway, throwing his weapon as a Huntsman reached out and grabbed the handle just in time. Others joined in, hoisting Black Star up and back into the ship where Black Star panted hard. A small smile formed on his face. "Well...that was fun."

"You are one crazy kid, you know that?" One of the Huntsmen asked.

Black Star chuckled a little bit. "You don't know the half of it." He stated, then squinted his eyes a little and seeing an odd white glow around the man. He shook his head, thinking he was just seeing things.

But this was it, he'd made it to Haven. The ship landed as everyone walked out. Black Star looked around in the sky, failing to see any Atlas ships and thinking it strange. "Well," He stated. "Better find the Headmaster of this place. He'd know where Weiss's sister would be. And...well, let's just hope Weiss isn't mad at me for bailing on her." He concluded to himself, running forward towards the massive academy.


	30. Familiar Faces

"Wait, what?" Black Star asked. He had just found out that all of Atlas had been removed from Mystral...or anywhere else for that matter. "Ok, ok...Well, have you seen Weiss Schnee around here at all? I was...uh, supposed to meet her around here."

Lionheart shook his head. "I'm sorry, but I haven't seen her either. Now excuse me, but I can't help you any further..." He said nervously as he pushed Black Star out the door.

Black Star raised an eyebrow. "Well, that was weird." He said as he left the building, heading into the town. He squinted his eyes slightly, everyone having an odd faint glow around them as he looked around. "Maybe I should get some glasses..." He thought, heading for the markets.

But as Black Star looked around, he heard something odd. Something about a Huntsman looking for other people for...something. _"Maybe...maybe whoever they are can help me find Weiss, make sure she got here ok."_ Black Star thought, heading to the one place he'd be sure to find a Huntsman...the local tavern.

The bartender looked up, seeing a kid walk in. "Hey buddy, we don't serve kids here."

Black Star looked at him. "Don't worry, I'm just looking for someone."

The man scoffed. "Yeah...you and that other guy."

"Other guy?" Black Star asked, slipping his hand into his pocket as he put lien on the table under his palm, an old symbol used to get information from places like this.

"Y-yeah..." The man said, cautious until Black Star moved his hand slightly to show how much money was underneath. With a heavy sigh, he spilled. "Was looking for a guy named Shiro Wan earlier, but...well, Shiro isn't around anymore apparently." He said sadly.

"What did he look like?" Black Star asked.

"Black hair, red cape, greyish top." The man started.

"Red eyes, raspy voice, kinda smelled like hard alcohol?" Black Star guessed and saw the nod. _"So...he's in town. Good to know."_ Black Star thought as he turned, leaving the Lien behind as he searched the town.

Black Star searched for most of the day. At one point he tried pulling out his scroll before realizing he didn't have one anymore. It might still be at Beacon, or at least what's left of it. So he just went off of his memory and description. Not many could tell him anything, maybe a few points in directions. But after so many hours of one dead end after the other, Black Star came by the idea Qrow wasn't in the city anymore. "Well, there's only one other place I can think of right now..." He said to himself, heading off to find the bounty's list.

.

Qrow sat back, exhausted from his day of finding absolutely no one that can help. There was no way That he and Team RNJR could go up against Salem. Even if they had Ozpin with them, he was in no real condition to go into real combat. Not while Oscar was still so weak. He gave a heavy sigh when footsteps came from behind them.

"So, heard you were looking for Huntsmen." He heard a familiar voice, turning to see Black Star with a smirk on his face.

Qrow smiled a little. "Took you long enough to find us."

Black Star gave an amused huff. "Good to see you to, Qrow." he said, walking up and standing next to his old mentor. "So, what's going on?" Qrow explained everything that he could and what brought him to Mystral, and his attempts to find any Huntsmen around but with no luck. "So, nothing new about that. Good to know things are consistent." Black Star stated, looking back at Qrow and seeing a very faint red outline around him. Black Star blinked a few times, thinking he just might want to look into glasses.

Qrow leaned against the railings in front of him. "I can understand one or two of them not being available, but all of them?" He asked, turning to finally notice that Black Star had a different weapon. "Hey, where's your-huh?" The two turned to see a red portal. "Raven?" Black Star's eyes widened, drawing his weapon. But then the two heard the sound of a motorcycle engine, then a familiar shape. "Oh."

Black Star dropped his weapon as he saw Yang and Weiss ride through on Bumblebee.

Yang removed her glasses. "Hey Qro-" But she stopped when she saw Black Star as Weiss gasped, covering her mouth.

Black Star nervously scratched the back of his head. "Uh...h-hey." Was all he could say before both Yang and Weiss grabbed him, pulling him in.

Yang punched him in the arm. "Glad to see you're still kicking."

Weiss kept him close. "I'm just glad that your ok..."

Black Star huffed a little, keeping himself in check. "You know me, can't stay out of the action for long. Besides, you think I'd let some White Fang punk take me down? Give me some credit." He chuckled.

"So" Yang asked. "Where's you're sword?"

Black Star scratched his head. "I'll explain later. But right now, we got more pressing matters to attend to." Qrow nodded in agreement. "Still, good to see you up and ready to rumble." He said, putting his fist out as Yang accepted with her right arm. "Whoa..."

"Yeah." Yang agreed. "Things happen."

.

The group had gotten back to the house as Black Star inhaled, smelling the food as his stomach growled.

"Hey, we're home!" Qrow yelled out as the group heard Ruby say she was one her way.

Black Star felt like he had a vision, like he had recently seen Team RNJR and...something happened. He shook his head, thinking he shouldn't be here. His breathing increased a bit as he backed up, starting to panic. But Weiss grabbed his arm. He turned to see her worried but determined look, calming him down a bit. He nodded, slowing his breathing down a bit.

"RUBY! Get out here!" Qrow called.

"I'm Coming!" She responded, coming into the room with a tea tray. "We didn't know what all to cook so we just kinda cooked everythi-" She looked up with a gasp, dropping the tray. "Y-Yang?" She asked, the pain in her voice. "I-I'm sorry, I should've stayed, or talked to you more-" Yang cut her off with a hug. Black Star stepped a little behind Qrow. Ruby looked exactly like she did in his vision, or flashback. "And Black Star, you're ok! I'm sorry we left you, we didn't know you were...I mean...WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!?" She yelled with tears as everyone else came out as Black Star saw them as he "remembered" them.

Deciding it would be best to answer, Black Star said the only thing he could. "I...I've been getting around.

Jaune squinted his eyes a little. "Yeah, you don't say." Black Star looked away. That one stung a little. Ren put a hand on Jaune's shoulder, then looked at Black Star and smiled. The two nodded at each other.

Weiss got in the hug with Yang and Ruby as Black Star looked around and wondered where Blake was before deciding it best not to question it. No need to break this moment up. Almost everyone was here, safe. And that was all that mattered.

He looked over to see a young boy, likely from a farm standing there. But something felt somewhat familiar. Black Star eyed him, seeing the faint light green outline as he walked up. "Professor... Ozpin?" He asked.

"Not exactly." The boy stated, introducing himself as Oscar Pine. Then, his eyes emenated an odd glow, and the boy's entire demeanor changed. Black Star felt something similar happen like that before. "It's good to see you alive and well, Black Star."


	31. Friendly Gathering

Everyone had gathered round a wooden table, enjoying each others company and telling their wild tales of what happened between Beacon and now. Black Star watched as everything unfolded, taking in the sight before him. But at this moment, there was only one thing on Black Stars mind. "FOOD!" He said excitedly as Jaune set down the massive pot. Everyone looked at him, a little surprised by his eagerness.

Everyone dished up, Jaune explaining the loss of their map with Yang asking the obvious question, and Jaune giving the obvious answer.

"You should've seen how Jaune took on a massive Grimm, HEAD ON!" Nora exclaimed, with everyone in Team RNJR passing small comments to one another.

Black Star shook his head a little, feeling like something was just...off. He looked back up to see everyone, but their skin was paper white with black lines running around them like veins, black eyes and red irises. Black Star took a deep inhale, forcing himself to calm down as he opened his eyes to see everyone back to normal, though each had a faint glow of varying colors. He rubbed his eyes, thinking himself just going a little crazy.

"You did NOT!" Nora yelled, shaking Black Star from his trance to see an embarrassed Weiss.

Weiss gave a slight nod, face in her hands. "I did, right in front of everybody."

Yang's grin grew. "Please, tell me you let that lady have it." She begged.

Weiss slightly scoffed. "Of course not, though I did want to." Nora refused to believe it, causing Weiss to summon a Boarbotusk right next to her causing the appropriate reaction.

Yang showed off her new arm, gaining everyone's amazement and Ruby to nearly geek out and ask if it was just as strong. "Sure is."

Nora slammed her arm down. "WANNA BET!?" She asked challengingly.

Weiss sighed. "Nora please, now's not the time t-"

Before she could even finish, Yang already locked arms with the hyper red head, the two's respective teams cheering them on as Black Star rubbed his shoulder, remembering last time he locked arms with Nora. Then something unexpected happened, Yang launched her arm with Nora still attached.

Nora freaked out a little, tossing Yang's arm back. Black Star chuckled a little. "Gives a new meaning to "Give me a hand", eh?" He asked. Yang looked at him, suppressing laughter as everyone else just gave a disgusted groan. He liked those reactions.

The group finished their food, Black Star giving a huge belch as Jaune took the food, worried he might be getting sick.

"Easy Vomit boy." Yang teased.

"Oh, we're doing nickname throwbacks now." Jaune said, walking away with everything. "Great."

Black Star thought for a moment, getting up as he walked towards the kitchen and saw Jaune dump the dishes in the sink. "You uh...got a minute?" Jaune turned, giving Black Star a small scowl. Black Star couldn't even meet his eyes. "Did you guys...did we ever..."

Jaune picked up where this was going. "We did. And I don't know what you were thinking, but-"

"It wasn't me." Black Star cut him off. "Not entirely. It was my body, my memories, I...I remember the fight like it was a dream, or a nightmare. And I...I'm sorry, Jaune." Jaune looked at him, slightly puzzled though still angry. "I'm sorry, that I got to come back and she didn't. And if I could change that, I would. But I can't."

Jaune shook his head slightly. "I thought you were always connected to that sword. So, how are you around without the sword if it's acting on it's own?" He asked accusingly.

"Honestly?" Black Star asked looking up. "I have no idea. I'll explain everything I know later, but I...I just wanted to let you know-"

"Save it." Jaune cut him off, walking up to him. "I don't care what you have to say, just make it up by being there when we need you." He said, walking out.

Black Star stood there. "I will." He said quietly, turning to walk back in.

"How can 7 kids make so much noise eating dinner!?" Qrow yelled, walking in on everyone.

.

Everyone gathered in the main room Black Star sitting next to Weiss as he kept himself leaned back and a bit loose, keeping themselves quiet as Ozpin (Using Oscar, something that kinda creeped Black Star out) explained the maidens, with Weiss and Yang explaining what happened with Raven. Black Star clenched his fist slightly, , thinking he should've been there.

"So..." Weiss was the first to respond. "The Maidens, Magic, Salem, it's all true?" She asked.

Qrow gave a simple answer, confirming it.

Oz looked over. "Ms. Xiao Long? Is this more or less what your mother told you?"

Yang didn't answer, contemplating what she wanted to ask as Weiss answered, confirming it for the most part. "You forgot something." Yang finally spoke. "You forgot to say what you did to Qrow and my Mother."

Black Star raised his eyebrow, wondering what she meant. Oz went on, saying his curse of reincarnation and his own magic power and finishing by telling everyone that he gave the Branwens the ability to...turn into birds.

Black Star snorted a little, getting a surprised and even slightly offended look from everyone. "Wait..." He said, looking at Yang and Ruby. "You guys didn't know?" He asked surprised, turning to face Qrow. "How come I knew, but they didn't?"

Qrow looked at Black Star a little irritated. "In case you forgot, you walked in at the worst moment to see that little trick of mine. You weren't supposed to know. Luckily, it was easier for you to wrap your head around it thanks to you already being bonded with that demon sword."

"Which brings up a different question." Ozpin asked, looking back at Black Star. "Where is your sword?"

Black Star sighed, looking around as all eyes were on him. "I honestly don't know where the sword is. I guess the last place it was seen would be Atlas." He stated.

"What happened?" Ruby asked.

Black Star clenched his fists. "I...I didn't make it out of Beacon." He stated, causing everyone but Weiss to be shocked. "I was still injured, I could barely walk without that sword to keep me going. I-I saw what happened to you, Yang." He said, looking at the blonde. "I...Blake covered you. Adam was about to strike, but I didn't let him. I kept him busy."

Everyone looked at each other, Yang breaking the silence. "So...what happened after that?"

Black Star shed a tear. "He killed me. Cut me open and...well, it's easier to show you." He said, lifting his shirt up to show the gruesome scar running across his torso. Everyone gasped, Black Star putting his shirt back down. "Next thing I remember is waking up in a small storage room made by the Star Clan, with Weiss." He said, all eyes on the now former Heiress. "I started having flashes of...I don't know. I saw myself fight you two and I-I..." He bit down his emotions when he looked over at Jaune and Ruby. "I am so, sorry."

Ruby gave a slight smile. "It's ok Black Star. You're here now, and that's all that matters." She stated, everyone else nodding. Well, everyone except Jaune.

"Now..." Oz got everyone's attention. "All of you have a choice. If anyone wishes to leave, now is the time. There is no shame in abstaining, only in retreat." Everyone looked at each other, determined. "Very well the-" Yang suddenly stood up.

Everyone wondered what the next move would be. "If Ruby sticks around, then I will to. Somehow she always knows what's right. But if we're going to do this, no more half truths and lies. We need the answers to any questions we have." She stated.

Qrow shrugged at Oz. "Understood." Ozpin stated.

"So...what now?" Jaune asked.

"That is a difficult question." Oz replied. "One that I believe is best answered tomorrow." Before anyone could question it, Oz continued. "The road ahead will have many challenges, but it's been far to long since you all have been together. I suggest you take that time to enjoy yourselves." He said, placing a hand on Yang's shoulder. Then, his eyes glowed as Black Star saw another shift around the young boy. A faint dark green became a slightly brighter green. Oscar jumped back at seeing Yang, everyone stifling a chuckle.

"Ohhhhh!" Nora said, figuring something out as everyone looked at her. "Raven? Qrow?...THEY'RE BIRDS! Cracked it." She said, satisfied with herself.

Black Star wanted to say something else, but decided against it.


	32. New Vision

_Black Star stood, looking around at his hellish realm. His feet stepped in a shallow bloody pool as he kept his eyes forward. "Can't be real...This CAN'T-"_

 _"It's very real." A deep Voice stated. Black Star turned, seeing a man in white robes and a bamboo hat. "I think, therefore I eat...I will find you."_

 _Black Star felt the wind behind him, turning to see the shape of a woman shrouded in shadows, as if the darkness itself emanated off of her._

 _._

Black Star woke, sitting straight up as his entire body tingled, his senses alerting him to danger all around. He darted his eyes around the room, seeing he was still alone. He panted hard, shaking his head and getting up. He put his clothes on, hearing a conversation outside. He looked out, seeing Ruby, Weiss, and Yang talking.

Yang got up, seemingly a bit irritated. "Whatever. Besides, we're Team RWBY again. We have Black Star, so who needs Blake?

Black Star cringed a little, looking away. This was not what he wanted. But, what could he do about it right now? He got out of his room, walking down towards Qrow and Ozpin. "So...what's the move we have?"

Qrow looked at Black Star. "For someone who's supposed to be dead, you sure are ready to get moving."

Black Star shrugged. "Yeah, well I'm not dead anymore. I wasted time on that, so what's our next move?"

Ozpin looked at Black Star. "For now, we wait to see what happens. We need to find other Huntsmen and Huntress's, and I need to know a little more about Professor Lionheart.

Black Star thought for a second. "When I went to try and talk to him in finding Weiss, he seemed really anxious. He even pushed me along out the door." Ozpin and Qrow looked at each other, puzzled. "Also, I have an...issue that you two need to know about." He stated, closing his eyes and clearing his mind. He felt a pull away from himself as he opened his eyes to show his damaged soul, the dark spark leaping from the gaps.

Ozpin cocked his head to the side. "Interesting. How long has this been the case?"

"At the very least, since Weiss found me." Black Star answered, letting his soul vanish back into him. "I wanted to know, have you ever seen something like that? And if so, HOW do I fix it?"

Ozpin sighed. "I have not ever seen anything like that before. You say you were killed, and yet here you are. From what I know of that blade, once the bond has been made, it cannot be severed. I also know that once you die, then the sword destroys your soul. You shouldn't be able to escape."

That's when Yang and everyone else started coming inside, Ozpin saying they'd discuss it more later as Black Star was still able to fight for now, at least.

Yang looked at everyone, deciding to head to her room when Black Star squinted and saw a faint yellow outline around Yang. Though it stopped at her robotic arm for some reason. Black Star rubbed his eyes, something Qrow found odd. "You did it again." He said.

"Did what?" Black Star asked.

"That whole "squint then rub your eyes" thing." Qrow stated. "What's wrong? Eyes bothering you?"

"No, actually." Black Star answered. "It's weird. You...all of you...I can see a faint glow around you. Like you for instance..." Black Star said, looking at Ozpin. "You're glowing a dark green, but when Oscar is in control it's a much brighter green." Then he turned to Qrow. "And you...you have a dark red outline. And just now with Yang, there was a yellow glow around her. I don't know how to explain this...Am I just going nuts?"

Qrow and Ozpin looked at each other, raising eyebrows. "Uh kid?" Qrow said. "That's the color of my aura."

Black Star looked at him confused. "So...hold on..what?"

Ozpin tapped his cane down. "How long has this been going on?"

Black Star thought back to his flight over here. "A few days I guess. But everyone on the ship I was on had a white outline around them. Why?"

"Hmmm." Ozpin thought. "Perhaps you can only see the aura of those you know well enough. Is this the first time this has happened?"

"Yeah." Black Star said, brushing his hand through his hair, "The sword...it gave me a lot of abilities, including a semblance. But it wasn't MY semblance. So why would I have one now?"

Qrow leaned in. "Maybe that sword unlocked it for you, but blocked its use to keep you in some type of lock. Whatever the case, now you know how to find us if we're ever separated. Which seems to be your specialty." He finished with a chuckle.

Black Star gave an amused huff, thinking to himself. Should he let the others know? Or should this stay under wraps until he figures out what to do? He sighed, getting up. Something big was about to happen, he could feel it. And that dream he had...things were going to get bad. And he wasn't sure if he'd be ready.

But he did want to talk with the remains of Team RWBY. He wasn't Blake's replacement, and he didn't want to be.

Getting to the room Yang was staying in, he knocked and the door crept open, showing the three girls inside. "Hey...We need to talk."


	33. Showdown

Black Star was worried. Qrow had informed them that Lionheart had a breakthrough with the council. But as he walked, he kept feeling like something was very, very, wrong.

The group entered the main building, Lionheart waiting for them and nervously greeting them. "There uh...seems to be more of you than previously."

Qrow shrugged his shoulders. "Eh you know what they say. The more the merrier. So, what's going on with the counsel?"

Lionheart looked around,seeing everyone was armed. "Why...did you bring your weapons?"

Black Star got bored, looking around the room when he saw a bird with an odd white outline around it. He might still be new to this "Seeing Aura" thing, but he hadn't seen an animal didn't give off the same glow as that bird did.

Yang saw Black Star looking away, looking in the same direction and squinted her eyes. "Mom?"

Lionheart looked over, panicked when Qrow fired his weapon at the bird, sending a warning shot as the bird flew behind Lionheart and turning into-

"Raven." Ruby said.

Nora shook her head. "Th-they really are magic..."

Black Star clenched his fists, hunching his shoulders a little as his hands rested on the handles of his weapons. "What are you doing here!?" Qrow furiously asked.

"I could ask you the same thing." Raven responded. "You've been scheming little brother. Planning to attack your own sister?"

Qrow looked back at Lionheart. "Leo, What have you DONE!?"

Before Leo could answer, Raven beat him to it. "Leo did what any sane person would. He looked at all the information he was given, assessed the situation, and made a choice." She siad, then looked at Yang. "And it seems you all have too." Yang clenched her hands, then Raven scowled a bit, focusing on Black Star. "I thought I killed all of you."

Black Star raised the side of his lip in a small grin. "Yeah? Well I guess parenting ain't the only thing you SUCK at finishing." He said, pointing to Raven with a cheshire grin.

Raven sneered at the boy. "I'll correct that mistake soon."

"You have the spring maiden." Qrow said. As the two talked, Black Star couldn't help but notice something...off about Raven's aura. It didn't have a color to it, he didn't know her well enough for that. But something about it seemed to pulse with energy.

"You're wrong." Ruby stated, bringing Black Star back to reality. "We've done things most people would consider impossible. And we only did it because we had people to help us, to teach us. Work with us...at least I know that we'll have a better chance if we try together." She said, offering her hand.

Raven scowled a bit. "You sound, just like your mother." She said, quickly slashing open a portal.

Black Star shoved Ruby, taking a fireball to the chest as he was knocked back. He got up on his elbows seeing Mercury, Emerald, some new chick, and-

"Cinder." Ruby growled.

Black Star was back on his feet, looking at everyone. Though his eyes trained on Cinder for two reasons. One, she was a Maiden. That in of itself focused his attention. And two, her aura was VERY wrong. It pulsed with energy, but it seemed so twisted and corrupted. Like she wasn't entirely human anymore.

"Come on guys." Mercury said sarcastically. "Is that any way to greet your old friends?"

Yang growled, Qrow telling everyone to stay calm. The doors behind them opened, revealing a burly man in a green robe. "The White Fang are prepping demolitions. No one's getting in, or out."

"Man..." Black Star said, grabbing his handles. "What are they feeding YOU?" He snarked, ready for a fight.

Cinder mocked the group, telling them of Lionhearts betrayal from the beginning.

"How could you?" Jaune asked. "How could you be so broken inside? To take so many lives, then come here and rub it in our faces...like something to be PROUD OF..." Black Star saw a slight flare emanate from Jaune before backing up. "ALL WITH THAT DAMN SMILE ON YOUR FACE!?"

Everyone drew their weapons, Qrow telling everyone to remain calm. Black Star threw his weapon in the air, catching them in a reverse grip with the chain connecting the two in front of him. "Qrow, I think we lost calm when bacon breath there hit me with a fire ball." He said nervously. Though he looked at Cinder, seeing her annoyed expression.

"I'm gonna make you pay for what you did." Jaune stated, his voice cracking a little. "DO YOU HERE ME!?"

Cinder gave Jaune a blank stare. "Who are you again?" She asked.

Jaune finally cracked, charging in with his broadsword as Cinder blocked it with ease. Ruby called, out, heading up to help Jaune when Emerald brought her back down. Yang reacted to that, but was cut off by Mercury.

Black Star went in after Cinder, parrying an attack meant for Jaune. Taking this chance, Jaune swung his sword as Cinder inched back, just out of range. She scanned her opponents, forming a semi-serious face when she brought her sword up.

"Jaune." Black Star whispered. "Pyrrha ever go over "Maneuver 23" with you?" Black Star asked, Jaune nodding before the two ran up.

Black Star took out shurikens from his belt, throwing them when Cinder put them all away with ease. Jaune came up, bringing his sword down as Cinder deadlocked him. That's when Black Star took his chance, vaulting over Jaune as the side of his leg planted Cinder in the face. Cinder backed up, looking at the two as Black Star twirled his blades in a taunting manner, a grin on his face. Cinder's scowl deepened, her blade breaking and becoming pure fire. Jaune charged forward, Black Star on his tail as he flipped over the swordsman, striking down as Cinder batted him away and blocked Jaune. Black Star took that and ran forward, throwing one of his blades as Cinder shoved Jaune to the side but her weapon was trapped by Black Star, holding his weapon with all his might. Cinder broke her own weapon, forming another one as she sent a vertical wave of fire towards Black Star, who spun to the side. He ran up, jumping into the air as he brought his foot down to put Cinder into the ground. Cinder forged and raised a new blade, blocking Black Star with the flat of her sword before she heard something and turned, Jaune swinging his heavy sword up as it scathed Cinders face. Cinder spun back, furious that the weakling managed to land an actual hit on her. She turned to see the two rushing at her again and decided she was done playing games. Launching a fireball, she hit Black Star dead on, buying herself time to kill Jaune.

Black Star hit a pillar, falling to the ground when he picked his weapon back up as he saw the world start to bleed, everything turning into the grey putty as the floor turned to blood. Black Star froze, his breath quickening before he blinked and everything was back to its usual chaos. He pushed forward, back towards Cinder when something odd happened.

"NOOOOOH!" Ruby screamed, her eyes lighting up as Black Star hit the ground, his skin feeling like it was burning before it stopped as Ruby was knocked unconscious. Black Star started getting up, seeing Cinder ready to kill Jaune before she looked over at a beaten Weiss, spear at the ready.

Black Star watched in horror, Getting up before his legs collapsed from under him causing him to fall back down, his muscles locked up in a burning ache when he saw Cinder raise her spear. He got to one knee when the spear was thrown, impaling Weiss in the side.

"No..." Black Star whispered.


	34. Rage

"No..." Black Star muttered, seeing Weiss impaled with the spear made by Cinder. Jaune ran over to her, and Black Star felt a rush of energy swelling inside him. "NO!" He screamed in rage as a faint blue aura pulsed on him before exploding into a flame of energy. All attention focused on Black Star, Cinder backing up when Black Star homed in on her, charging forward. He was cut off when a blade slashed in front of him. His explosive aura field blocked the brunt of the damage, but he was still flung away as he crashed into a pillar, causing the wood to fall on top of him.

Raven looked back. "Leo, open the path to the relic!" She yelled, Lionheart putting his pocketwatch in a statue which opened a path below.

Black Star's fist exploded from under the wreckage, the boy jumping up slightly and shook his head to see Cinder, Raven, and Vernal head down towards the Relic. "You won't get away from me!" He screamed, running for them when a chain wrapped around his waist and ranked him. He turned to see Emerald holding one of her weapons with both hands. Black Star grabbed the chain, ripping it towards him and out of Emeralds hands. He ran at her, fury in his veins when his eyes started to form a dark static in them.

Emerald focused, channeling an illusion but Black Star ran right through it. Before Emerald could react, Black Star planted his fist into Emeralds face sending her skidding back. She looked at him charging towards her with violent blue energy pulsing from his palms.

Black Star had an electric blast hit him to the side, turning to see Hazel hulked up. The two charged each other, Black Star jumping up to punch Hazel, but Hazel caught Black Star mid-air and slammed the boy down impacting the ground. Hazel turned to see Qrow running at him, sword at the ready when he threw Black Star into the Huntsman.

Black Star got back up and took a step when he wailed in fear, feeling himself slipping away as he went down to his knees.

"KID!" Qrow responded.

Black Star looked up at Qrow, his eyes black with red irisis, but showed fear and terror. "Go! Protect...OZ!" He said, waving Qrow away as small stones started floating around him as his energy spiked. "I'll...handle...this!" He said, black ooze coming from his eyes. Qrow nodded, knowing not to get involved.

Black Star grabbed his head, his head shaking when he heard a familiar voice in the dark corners of his mind as a cocoon of black and blue energy swirled around him.

.

 _"Boy..." The deep voice stated. "Your soul...is MINE to consume."_

 _"No..." Black Star replied, looking around at the bloody world he would see. "It's...It's not. I never asked for you our bond. This soul is MINE...and I want the rest of it back."_

 _"Hmph." The voice stated. "Come find me. Come take it."_

.

The cocoon of energy died out, Black Star softly put his feet on the ground as he went down to his hands and knees as he felt himself burning. Opening his eyes, he saw his clothes actually were burning. He slapped the smolders on his clothes, putting the small fires out. He looked down, seeing a pool of black goo. His eyes widened, feeling his nose and feeling something. He pulled his hand away, seeing red blood on his hand. He sighed that it was normal blood...the bad part was how much blood there was. He got up, his muscles sore but working. He looked on to see Jaune with Weiss, pumping an odd energy into her through his hands. He also saw Hazel still fighting against Qrow and Ozpin, not Oscar. But he could also see how low their aura was.

"I'll find you...But not right now." Black Star muttered. "Got bigger things to worry about than some boogy man." He finished, grabbing is weapons. He limped over to Nora, Jaune, and Weiss. "Jaune...what's the plan?"

Jaune looked down at Weiss, then back at the battle at hand. "W-We need to take Hazel down, that's our first priority. Then we can worry about the...the relic." He said, then took another look at Hazel. "Nora, he's using electricity. Use it." He said, Nora nodding. "And Black Star...are you-?"

"I'm good." He said, a smirk on his face as he wiped the remaining blood away. He and Nora nodded at each other.

Black Star took out a red pellet, tossing it towards Hazel and getting the brutes attention.

Nora ran in, bringing her hammer down. Hazel side stepped, grabbing the girl by the leg and slamming her down and pumping her full of electricity. "How many more children must die for you, Oz?" Before he truly knew what was happening, Nora lifted his arm off her head, throwing Hazel away.

"His Semblance..." Ozpin stated. "He can block out pain, that's how he can inject himself with so much dust!"

Nora looked at Hazel already getting back up. "I don't need him to hurt. I just need him to GO DOWN!"

Black Star had an idea form in his head. "Remember Ruby during initiation?" Nora's response was a big grin.

Hazel looked back at Nora, seeing Black Star riding the side of her hammer. Nora fired, shooting the hammer forward and launching Black Star towards him.

Black Star planted both his palms into Hazel's face, crushing the fire and wind dust in hand during the process as Hazel was blown back and out the building.

"ADAM!" The group heard the familiar voice of Blake. Adam started rambling on like a madman, pulling out a detonator when the police arrived on the scene. But nothing happened.

Cracking his knuckles, Black Star decided to make the man's day worse. He ran forward, already knowing what to do. "HEY ADAM!" He roared, Adam turning just in time to see Black Star's fist connect with his face. "Miss me?" he asked, hearing Blake call his name surprised.

"Y-you..." Adam looked up to see the boy. "Your supposed to be DEAD. I KILLED YOU!"

Black Star huffed, looking at himself. "Really now? Cause I look and feel pretty damn alive." He said, bringing his fist into his hand.

Adam charged at Black Star, but he felt something wrap around his arm and turned to see Blake holding him in place. "KILL THEM ALL!"

Hazel nearly grabbed Black Star, when something went through his torso and yanked him back. Black Star felt the ground shake, but didn't think to hard on it at the moment. He and Blake shared a nod before Black Star ran into the crowd and putting down White Fang that dared raise their guns. But he was slowing down, getting weaker. His aura was already depleted, and pretty soon he was going to be down and out. But he kept going, fighting until the last remnants surrendered. He couldn't tell what had happened, or how long he had his injuries, but as he looked down, he saw himself riddled with slashes along his arms and legs, including bullet wounds when he fell back, hitting the ground in a thud as he felt the embrace of unconscious take over.

.

Black Star woke up, opening his eyes slowly and looking around seeing everyone hunched over tired, beaten down, but victorious. He checked himself, seeing new bandages on him when he sat up and clenched his head. "Oh man...What were they feeding that guy?" He said, everyone turning around when Blake rushed up and embraced him. "Gah! Blake...my ribs..."

"I..." Blake said, teary eyed. "I thought he had..."

Black Star chuckled a little, pushing her off slightly. "It's like I told you, I always make it." He said, getting help standing. He turned slightly pale, stumbling when Team RWBY helped him stand. "So...you four are back together...where to?"

Weiss looked a bit nervous. "We're...heading back to Atlas." She said.

Black Star nodded. "After all the trouble we had...getting out?" He said sarcastically. But something bugged him in the back of his mind. His sword was last seen in Atlas, with the rest of his soul. The odds of it still being there were...well, about the same as Weiss finding it in the first place. "Well, my schedule is clear. So I just got one question. When do we leave?"


End file.
